What's Mine is Yours
by Gloryofluv
Summary: It all was entirely accidental. Hermione Granger was asked to meet Unspeakables in the Death Chamber and when she got there, bodies laid on the ground. No one touched them. They were after all her friends. Next thing she knew she woke up as not herself, but… as Sirius Black. (Body swapping!) How truly bad could it be? Probably far worse than imagined! Wolfstar our favorite witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Okay, guys, after struggling with adding to my WIP's this idea pops up while I'm editing my novel. I decided to share the insanity with you. I'm hoping to write a bit more in between edits. Publishing is the goal, and I'm shooting for around my birthday in November. However, I know you all are upset with my lack of fanfiction, so I will make efforts to multitask!**

* * *

Summary: **_It all was entirely accidental. Hermione Granger was asked to meet Unspeakables in the Death Chamber, and when she got there, bodies laid on the ground. No one touched them. They were, after all her friends. Next thing she knew, she woke up as not herself, but… as Sirius Black. That's not all. Remus Lupin was in her body and Sirius… well, he was in Remus's. How does this happen, and how will they mend it?_**

* * *

Wolfstar+ the greatest witch alive.

* * *

Her heels struck on the tile at a quick pace as she was nearly sprinting to the Death Chamber. Not that Hermione Granger was much for that area of the ministry after the war, but this was urgent. Harry asked for her- there were bodies… that came out. He sounded shakily in his Patronus.

Her breath was escaping her as she stopped at the large door. Who could it be? Voldemort? Dumbledore? Someone that would make him sound like his pallor matched snow. The witch entered, and Harry was pacing the floor. When he noticed his best friend, he gasped and waved a hand at the Unspeakables surrounding the veil.

"Hermione! It's, I can't, why!" He expelled a panicked tone that reverberated off the chamber walls.

"Who is it, Harry? Is it _him?_"

The witch neared enough to see the bodies and her eyebrows rose.

"Identification spell confirmed identities, Sir," The Unspeakable known as Jim said.

Harry scrubbed his face, knocking his glasses askew. "Sirius and Remus. I don't know how. They aren't breathing."

Hermione touched his arm and rocked her head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but we have to do this."

"Go, I just can't."

The witch straightened her blazer and approached the group. "What are we looking at gentleman and witch?"

"Well, Ma'am, we have confirmed identities of bodies, we have checked for enchantments in the area, nothing seems out of place. It's like the veil just spit them out," Jim spoke with a pinched brow.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and squared her shoulders. "You're telling me there's nothing wrong with this? Two war heroes are just lying on the ground. Has anyone touched them or informed Kingsley?"

The Unspeakables all took a step back. All held a mirrored expression of wide eyes and open mouths. Spooked. No one wanted to touch this, and the witch could understand.

"Shacklebolt will be down within the hour, he is meeting with a prime minister of another country," Harry groaned from behind her.

Hermione strode toward the marauders, and Jim held up a hand. "No, Miss Granger, it's not safe. We don't know if it will do anything else unprecedented."

"You let me worry about that. My coworker doesn't need to relive this!" She hissed before pivoting on her heels. "Harry, go home. I'll send you an owl after I've secured them."

"It's alright. I can do it," Harry sighed.

"I said no. Go home, see your kids, kiss your wife. I have this handled," Hermione said.

Harry's face morphed to a twisted form of guilt and relief as he waved and left. The witch tutted to herself as she turned back toward the bodies resting on the ground. What was she going to do with them? Hermione bent down and gazed at the paled forms of her mentor and his best mate. It was a dark day to have to relive both of their absences.

"Did you know them well?" the other witch in the room asked.

Hermione viewed her in her Unspeakable uniform before nodding. "I did, but I handle grief far easier than Mr. Potter. He's done enough for us that he doesn't need to bury them again."

"Is that why he called you down instead of someone else from his department?" Jim questioned.

Hermione returned to her examination as she stared at their hands, lying close. "No, he called me because I'm acting on the Minster's behalf when he's occupied. I need you all to step to the other side of the chamber. I don't want any injuries aside from myself while I investigate further."

"Ma'am, I implore you to wait for Minister Shacklebolt," Jim requested.

The other four Unspeakables motioned agreement.

She dismissed them and pulled out her wand as her knees touched the stone floor. She was perched between them, her legs close to their shoulders. The Unspeakables shuffled toward the door, leaving the witch to do her work. A piece of parchment appeared from her pocket along with a quill that floated in the air near her.

"Both seem to be the same age as when deceased. Injuries are- bleeding," the revelation caused her to twist and glance behind her. "You said they were dead. They're bleeding!"

None of the Unspeakables moved, so she returned to her subjects. "Sirius, Remus, can you hear me?" She asked as she cast a spell nonverbally.

There was no heartbeat from either marauder as she checked for vitals with the spell. It didn't make sense. She put down her wand and touched their shoulders, glancing up at the curtain that swirled in front of her. It was silent. Their skin was cold. However, her hands ached, and she noted agitated red marks were appearing on the dorsal of her hand.

Pulling away, she landed on her behind as she panted and rubbed at the anomalies. A wicked sunburn. That was what it seemed as the intensity of the burning ceased. Hermione heard high-pitched ringing in her ears as if a spell hit her square in the face.

Her notes and quill swirled around her as almost to question her reaction. The words, 'laborious breathing,' followed her previous statement. Hermione focused on the parchment as she grounded herself- maybe she was a bit more on edge than usual.

'Audible gasping,' followed and she glanced over to see the marauders choking on air. The sound came back to her ears, and she realized that they were alive!

Hermione scrambled over to the new marauders, and her breath caught in her throat. "Remus? Sirius?" she croaked.

Sirius snagged her forearm and huffed. "Harry!"

Nothing else was heard. It was as if the world span, and she collapsed in a wave of overwhelmed emotion. The last thing she could remember was rocking and a calm voice of her memories asking if she was alright.

* * *

Hermione surfaced from slumber and felt the cruel punishment of a hangover. When was the last time she had more than a glass of wine? The witch refused to open her eyes as she scrubbed her face. That only made it worse. The pounding in her head was by far the worse comedown of a lifetime.

"Mr. Black seems one of your adoring family members snuck in a bottle of spirits. You know I don't allow that type of debauchery on my floor," a feminine voice hissed.

Hermione groaned, but somehow it came off far more profound than she was used to hearing. "Pads," she grumbled… not her voice.

That drew her attention. Her eyes shot open to see a long straight nose, large coarse hands, and tattoos. This was not her body. Ambling out of bed, she winced and huffed, touching the torso through the flimsy gown. "What, how?"

The teal dressed witch just shook her head before leaving. Clearly, she assumed he was jesting, but Hermione was far from it. What the fuck was she doing in Sirius Black's body! A shrill scream broke the silence of the room, and Hermione glanced over to see- well, to see herself screaming and touching her arms.

"What's it, Padfoot, what happened!" A version of her voice came from the doppelganger witch.

Hermione raced over to the bed across the room and pressed a finger to the rather thin lips of the body she was inhabiting. "Shush, wait, don't," she insisted while glancing around for the healers.

"Pads, what the fuck is going on? I have, it's not right!" She hissed while gesturing to her chest.

"Remus?" Hermione questioned.

The witch tilted her head as she caught her breath. "Sirius?"

"No, not Sirius, I'm definitely not a lecherous wizard with an appetite for liquor," Hermione sneered with distaste.

"Sticks and stones, love," The tired tones of Remus came from across the room.

"If you aren't Sirius, and I'm not a witch, then whose body is this?" The witch asked with a distorted expression.

"You're me, Hermione," Hermione clarified with a huff. "I don't even remember what happened after the Death Chamber. You're Remus?"

The witch moaned and rubbed her face with her palms. "How did this happen? We've been at St. Mungos for the last two days."

A stream of cries and grunts occurred, causing the two sitting together to glance at the end of the room. Remus was out of bed and glaring at his arms. "What the bloody fuck in the hell is this?"

"That's what I was saying," Hermione snapped.

The werewolf stomped over and yanked Hermione off the bed. Surprisingly enough, her body didn't sway or fall forward at the strength. "What the fuck are you doing in my body?"

"Padfoot, don't," The newly identified Remus waved as she stood.

"Hermione, love, this man is an imposter!"

"Pads, stop, I'm not Hermione," he attempted.

However, that didn't stop the enraged werewolf from punching Hermione square in the jaw, causing her to fall back on the bed. "Dammit, Sirius! Do you always have to be so bloody explosive?" She caressed the stubbled cheek that was of her borrowed body.

"Wait, Moony, you're," Sirius stopped and glanced at the mirror on the night table.

He made for the mirror, but the witch was faster and snagged it. "Don't. Please don't," her whimpering was pathetic.

The werewolf snorted and took the mirror, glancing at it. "Oh, wait, this is not me. Moony, you need to shave," he mused as he manipulated his face to observe the structure.

"You just punched Hermione. You should apologize," Remus huffed while sitting down next to the wounded animagus.

Sirius ran his fingers over his torso before glancing at his body. "You're Hermione. He's you, and I'm him? Am I following this now?"

"Yes," Hermione grumbled.

"Merlin, what the fuck happened?" Sirius questioned.

"She still needs an apology," Remus reminded him.

"Darlin' this is all sorts of buggered up. I'm sorry I hit you," Sirius responded as he touched the not so feminine cheek of his own body. "This is so wrong. Ugh," he shuddered and pulled away.

"So wrong for you?" Hermione asked with a narrowed glare. "I don't think it's a picnic waking up to a hangover I didn't cause."

"Okay, okay, that wasn't on purpose," Sirius answered while holding his hands up in submission.

It was a gesture she had seen done by Remus several times, but it somehow seemed so unfamiliar due to circumstance.

Remus cleared his throat as the color rose to her cheeks. "Hermione, I don't really know the first thing about, well," he didn't finish as the blossomed mortification was clear.

"I always said you were the woman in our relationship. Now it makes sense," Sirius teased with a wink.

"Hold up, there isn't going to be any jokes about that as long as he's in my body," Hermione demanded with an exhale.

Sirius bent toward them and pressed a finger to his lips. "A healer is coming. Unless we want to be sedated, we all should kindly shut our mouths," he whispered.

"They might be able to help," Hermione argued.

"Sirius is right. They may think we have all been scrambled by the veil. We can talk more about this when Harry comes," Remus insisted with a nod.

Hermione noted how her lips pursed after and tilted her head. "Do I look that pretentious after I make a decision?"

"I didn't say that," Sirius snickered.

Remus bristled and snorted. "Well, I'm working with what I have currently. I'm sorry if it gives you an identity crisis. I'm not doing well," He confessed.

"Back to bed, gentleman. Let's let Miss Granger rest. She's been unconscious since she was brought in," The healer announced her arrival as she shooed the marauder bodies away from the witch.

Hermione climbed from the bed and glanced back at the visibly shaken witch before returning to the bed she was in before. They were speaking in hushed tones as she crawled into bed and glanced over. Remus, the current resident of her body, seemed to be completely uneven. It was unusual to watch herself from another perspective.

"Don't worry, Harry will be here soon," Sirius conveyed.

"I don't know if we have long. I can't deal with your smoker's lungs," Hermione coughed and reached for a glass of water on the night table.

"Now, love, don't judge so harshly. We all have different ways of coping," Sirius snickered and turned toward her.

Hermione was doing her best to keep composed. This was not going at all how she visualized a return. A playful conversation that ended in being knackered that took place years ago occurred to her. Harry and her spoke about if Sirius ever came out of the veil. They both knew he was dead, but he disappeared before them. Their imagination of the day was entirely different. For one, she was not residing in his body. Secondly, and this was a big one, he wasn't towing someone else with him. This was all shades of insanity.

She closed her eyes and counted backward… preying that whatever happened, this was a dream she could wake up from. This wasn't at all humanly right nor plausible. Hermione missed her mundane days at the ministry more so now than she ever did before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: Okay, guys, I know this story is effin weird. A fever dream meets a sugar rush, but I think it's going to start making a bit more sense lol.**

* * *

Harry arrived and sat down with who he thought was Sirius first. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see Hermione awake. No, it was the fact that the scowl she wore on her face, well that Remus was wearing, was enough to keep the Potter at bay.

"She seems to be a sour mood, did you say anything to her?" Harry whispered.

Hermione groaned and shook her head. The black curls that surrounded her vision felt cumbersome in comparison to her wild hair. "No, there's more going on than a sour word, Harry."

His eyebrows knitted. "Sirius, are you alright?"

"I'm not Sirius," Hermione whispered.

"I am," Sirius piped up and bounced over on the bed, a cigarette hanging from Remus's mouth.

Harry glanced between them and exhaled. "If you're not Sirius, then you're Remus?" He breathed.

"Pads, put that fag out. I won't deal with withdrawals!" Remus shouted from across the room.

Sirius whined and exhaled. "Moony, we used to smoke all the time. For old times sake?"

"Hold on, just a second," Harry ordered as he waved a hand at Sirius. "This is mental. You're telling me that Hermione is Sirius, Sirius is Remus and Remus is Hermione?"

"Mhm," Sirius agreed while taking another puff.

The witch slammed down her book and stomped over, snatching the cigarette from Sirius. She tossed it in the glass of water and groaned. "I'm not emotionally prepared for this, can you please not press my buttons today, Padfoot," Remus snapped and slumped on the bed next to Hermione.

"It's alright, Remus. I promise it gets better," Hermione sighed as she touched his shoulder.

The witch tucked against the firm body Hermione was housed in and shuddered. "This is ridiculous. You feel this strongly all the time?"

"It doesn't help that I just finished," Hermione paused when the small form stiffened next to her.

"Merlin, there are some things I can handle and some I just cannot," Remus groaned.

Sirius folded his arms and scrunched his nose. "When's the next full moon?"

"Shite," Harry gasped.

"Sixteen days," Hermione grumbled.

"Sixteen days? You're telling me we have sixteen days to figure this mess out or I'm going to be stuck being Moony?"

Hermione gripped her own delicate hand and examined it. Bandages covered them, and she peeled them off. What was revealed is a swirling red irritation that looked like a spiraled blister. "These, I remember getting them after I touched you both."

Harry's scowl pinched as he bent forward. "Tell me something only Hermione would know."

Hermione cleared her throat, which was far deeper than she was used to hearing. "After the war, we spent time at the Burrow and slept in the sitting room together. Neither one of us wanted to be far away from an exit. We asked each other what we wanted now that it was over. You told me that you wished you could live a regular life. I told you I wanted to make sure no one else we loved ever had to suffer again."

His eyes grew, and he shook his head. "It is you. Merlin, how are we going to fix this?"

"We'll have to go buy some books. I think I recall a few volumes on similar magic, but nothing close to full body exchange," Remus sighed.

"That sounds like Hermione, well I suppose Remus. This is confusing," Harry grumbled.

Sirius smirked, which came off almost predatory on the werewolf's features. "I can tell you something only I know about Moony. He has a birthmark right here," Sirius snickered as he pressed a finger toward the inner portion of his thigh.

"Pads, knock that off," Remus groaned.

"Please, for the love of magic, Sirius," Hermione scrubbed her face.

"Why haven't you spoken to a healer about this?" Harry asked.

"So we can all be thrown into beds with straps and force-fed potions? No, I think not," Hermione retorted.

"She has a point. There isn't a healing method that can cure this. We have to find out what spell yanked us from the veil to figure out how to counter this," Remus responded with a nod.

Harry scratched his chin and shifted in his seat as Hermione crossed her lengthy legs. "Please, don't sit like that," Sirius sighed.

Hermione glared over at him and exhaled. "How would you prefer," she paused and slumped on her elbow while stretching her legs out with a smirk. "Is this Sirius Black approved?"

"They're going to kill each other," Remus said.

Sirius sneered and wandered over to the witch. He leaned toward the curvy form before cupping soft cheeks and kissing Remus. Hermione blinked as she was a bystander to the kiss he proactively gave her body. The surreal moment stuttered her brain for a moment. "Get off!" Hermione demanded and shoved the werewolf.

Sirius stood up smugly and crossed his arms before wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't think I don't play a dirty hand, love."

Remus, however, was very quiet as he covered glowing cheeks with wild curly hair. "Don't do that, Sirius. We have to figure this out, and attempting to annoy her will only cause more issues."

Harry cleared his throat again as he tugged his collar. "Maybe we do need help from a healer. You all are going to drive each other batty."

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "No, we need to focus. Maybe my flat wouldn't be the best place for us all to stay."

"Well, there's always Grimmauld," Harry replied.

All three of the people in questioned winced. "Yes, nothing like home sweet home," Sirius said.

"Harry, I don't think," Hermione paused as Remus sighed.

"Can we at least settle in before we decide where would be best? Grimmauld has more rooms to hide in. Everyone can call a corner," Remus expressed with a skewed brow.

"Hiding Moony? Are you afraid to be a witch for a week?" Sirius snickered while grinning like a fool.

Hermione exhaled as she shook her head. "Okay, Grimmauld Place. Don't worry Remus, I'll," she paused with a wince. "Help you."

Remus tucked the slender legs onto the bed with a grimace. "Alright. Seeing as we don't have any other way of doing this."

"Mr. Potter, let's get the paperwork finished," A short wizard in teal announced as he dashed around the large door across the room.

Hermione watched with a hint of amusement. Harry glanced between the three disheveled people in hospital gowns. He displayed familiar characteristics of discomfort as he followed the healer out of the room.

"Okay, rules. Sirius, no disregarding Remus's body while you're in it," Hermione warned.

Remus bobbed his head and hemmed. "Same goes for us both. We need to take care of each other."

"Rule number two," Sirius smirked while fingers over his facial hair. "We're actually going to look at all possibilities instead of the ones in books."

Hermione groaned and glanced over at Remus. "How, how do you do this with him?"

Remus laughed, and the very feminine and sultry tone filled the air. "It's a challenge I can't help, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione was not happy with the state of not being in her body. She glanced at the withered animagus in the mirror that was her borrowed form as she assessed it. It was unusual not to have a pronounced chest, and tattoos just about littered his skin.

However, he had a nice classic look to his features. Beautiful grey eyes that were a family trait she could only assume by old paintings. Under the mismanaged facial hair, he actually had a lovely smile. Broad shoulders and a natural shape with undertones of muscle yearning to be worked. Handsome. She concluded with that and reached for a simple t-shirt.

She dared not to go any further. It was going to be a rough experience to enjoy bathing or anything else for that matter. It made her nauseous at the idea of touching someone she wasn't shagging. When Hermione left the bathroom, her natural body was standing in front of her- Remus seemed upset.

"Okay, I need your help," he huffed.

Hermione rose her eyebrows and hemmed. "With what?"

"This damned thing isn't as easy as I thought," He mumbled and pulled at the bra strap. "I don't want to attempt a spell and constrict myself into a bind."

She couldn't help it. Hermione laughed and nodded, pulling the witch into the bathroom. "Let me show you."

This was more her speed. Hermione assisted with removing the lavender shirt Remus picked out and winced. He had the whole thing twisted. "Remus, I know this is new for you, but you have to pay a bit of attention so you can do it by yourself," Hermione announced as he glanced away from the pronounced chest in front of him.

"I don't want to see something you wouldn't want me to," He sighed.

"Well, I think we're well beyond that," Hermione groaned as she pulled the bra from the witch's body. "Besides, I know you're not going to obsess about it in the mirror as Sirius would. You have the ability to remove yourself from the situation."

Hermione situated the fabric and pulled it back together. "Now fill it out yourself. They need to sit in the bra properly."

"What?" He spat.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her frame around. "Like this," she huffed and mimicked it over Sirius's chest, bending forward just in the slightest.

"Is it important for me to wear these?" Remus groaned.

"I know this isn't ideal for you, but I know we can do it if you just push down your discomfort."

The witch bobbed her head and with great care shifted her chest in the contraption. Under the curly hair, red tinted the witch's cheeks as she cupped and moved each breast. Hermione fixed the straps with a single nod. "Much better," she said.

"Wow, that's, it's, amusing," Sirius sputtered, causing both in the bathroom to glance at the door.

Remus wasn't the one to spring to action- Hermione snagged the shirt of the sink and pushed it over her own chest. She was blooming with bright color as the witch finally realized the reason. "Bugger, I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus grumbled as he shielded her chest.

Sirius wandered in and smirked at his own body. "This actually looks quite nice. Informal, but nice," he said while straightening the shirt Hermione picked.

"Pads, go on and finish dinner so I can put this back on," Remus grumbled.

"I'm finished with dinner. Moony, did you know how dry your skin is? It's an absolute mess," Sirius replied as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "You moisturize, Sirius?"

"Of course, love. Seeing the shape of your own skin, I can see that's sporadic for you as well. Probably would have been better if I was in your body by the looks of it," He teased while sneering at the mortified witch clinging to the shirt.

"I'm going to go set the table," Hermione sighed and marched from the room.

Remus groaned and shifted the shirt on without delay. "Pads, you can't treat her like that. We just got back, and she's just as disheveled by all of this as us."

"I'm not disheveled, Moony. I'm perfectly calm. A bit confused, but calm. I'm having an issue with you being in her body," He confessed with a grimace.

"You're having an issue," Remus huffed. "I have to touch her, and that's not a good spot for me to be in," he hissed.

Sirius smirked and cupped the witch's cheek. "Did you look at her in the mirror yet? Having a problem not finding the pretty witch attractive? You enjoyed my cousin, didn't you?"

Remus yanked from his grip and glared. "Listen, this is going to get difficult, and I don't need her brought in on our issues."

"Our issue is that you're a possessive, jealous, and sometimes prat of a boyfriend, but an outstanding partner and I missed you," Sirius sighed as he took a step toward the witch's smaller frame.

Remus's body towered over Hermione's small frame. "Padfoot, I mean it," the swivel in her tone was unmistakable.

Sirius bent and touched his lips to the soft and smooth mouth of the witch. Remus squeaked against him and attempted to pull away, but firm hands kept him in place. Old feelings mixed with the confusing concept that he was, in essence, kissing himself, made it challenging to filter through.

"We can't," Remus huffed when he pulled away. "This isn't my body, and neither is that yours."

"Kinda randy, isn't it?" Sirius teased.

Remus flicked a painted nail at his nose and glared. "Stop. I don't need her to worry about this ill-conceived idea."

That snapped Sirius out of the moment, and he cleared his throat. Taking a few steps back, Sirius nodded. "Yes, that's probably right. I'm not attracted to her. She was a little girl," he said.

"And my former student. Let's not forget that."

Sirius took a measure of the witch's body and winced. "She is quite attractive with you being the occupant, Moony."

Remus groaned and past Sirius to leave the bathroom, but his arm was gripped. "Look," he demanded.

She was staring at him in the mirror as his frame towered over hers. Sirius removed the curls from her shoulder and Remus watched in fascination. He found Hermione always a sound and lovely young woman; bright, witty, remarkably kind. However, the reflection was stunning, and his body loomed with a smirk in the vision.

Remus groaned and pushed him aside. "Randy fool-hardy marauder," he spat and stomped from the room.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Each of them seemed to be uncomfortable talking about much. Hermione disappeared into the drawing-room after. Remus decided to form a peace offering by cooking some biscuits and bring in some tea. The first experience of his life without his condition, and he was in her body- there was guilt building off of that.

"Hello, Remus, how are you?" Hermione asked while stretched out on the sofa.

"I'm alright, how about yourself? Sirius says you haven't asked him anything yet," Remus remarked.

There was something more to that statement, but Hermione let it be.

"I am planning on not removing his pants," she teased with a very Sirius smile.

"If you do have any questions, we can help you. Just as you assisted with mine earlier."

Hermione exhaled and waved it off. "When I was potty training Teddy I learned a bit of that. I can do without the standing bit," she grumbled and set her book aside.

Remus set the tray down and sat in the opening on the sofa. "I didn't know you spent time over there," he murmured.

"Oh, yes, of course. I spent plenty of time over there. Drom needed help, and I'm sure she missed her family as much as I missed mine. I only moved out last month."

Remus hemmed and picked up a cookie. "Why?"

Hermione sat up and reached for a teacup. He made her tea just as he had done when she was younger. "I know she wanted to travel with Teddy in school and didn't want her to worry about me. She didn't want me to get lonely, so I got a flat just above the wheeze's shop in Hogsmeade. George loves that I'm able to watch the shop when he or Ron isn't there."

"To be honest with you, Hermione, I thought you would be married with children by now," he confessed tilting his head.

"No, I opted against it. Ron and I tried for a while, but it wasn't working. When it got harder, we decided to separate. I've been working at the ministry for ten years."

"How's, how's Teddy?" Remus sputtered.

"He's good. Second-year Hufflepuff. A darling child with a lust for reading and writing. Not clumsy like Tonks, but rambunctious and feisty. We spent many full moons on Drom's back porch. He listened to stories about the marauders. When all of this is done, I'll be chuffed to see you both together," she finished and took his hand.

The witch let a few tears escape and nodded. "I can't wait."

Hermione set down the teacup and pivoted entirely toward Remus. "Listen, I know it's hard being a witch, trust me," she paused with a grin. "But I know that body bloody well. You just need a bit more chocolate, patience, and a good book."

"I'm just torn. It's been two days since we were back. I loved my wife," he paused and nodded.

"But you love Sirius too. His friendship will help sooth some of that sadness. He'll help after we get back to our natural states. I promise things will look up. You can work at Hogwarts again and see Teddy there," Hermione added.

"How do you mean?" Remus sniffed and reached for a handkerchief from the witch's pocket.

"I passed quite a few laws four years ago. You'll be able to work without objection as long as you have Wolfsbane." The boyishly charming smile said it all- even in Sirius's body, she was proud of her accomplishments.

"What?"

"Well, you taught me quite a bit, Remus. However, the one thing I think you taught everyone around you is your condition doesn't make up who you are. You were my example. A class two Order of Merlin was quite an announcement of adding to my proof," Hermione laughed.

"You're a good little witch, Hermione. The brightest witch of her age," Remus sighed.

"Now, my hair is an absolute mess. Why don't you let me braid it back for you and we can get some reading done."

Remus just nodded and turned on the sofa. Hermione struggled with the more giant fingers of Sirius's body, which produced a bit of laughter between the two. However, the lurking form of the werewolf stood just out of view in the shadows of the doorway. His confusion at watching them together caused issues. Many he couldn't quite wrap his head around. The odd voice in the back of his mind was anxious… he wasn't quite sure about this mess at all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a great day to clean. Hermione woke up early, avoided the very substantial anomaly of waking up in a man's body, and got to work. Did it freak her out to have a bodily reaction in the morning? Quite right. Was she going to talk about it? Absolutely not. So, she invested her newfound energy into cleaning.

The fireplace went off when she was scrubbing the kitchen sink by hand, and footsteps were heard on the stairs. "Hermione?" Ginny's voice came from the hall.

"Don't bugger out on me, Gin," Hermione called out.

Ginny appeared and gasped, nearly dropping the bags in her hand. "It's true. You're back."

"Well, he's back, yes, but I'm certainly not him," Hermione retorted while pressing the brush into the basin.

"Harry told me, but it's shocking. He looks," Ginny paused and hemmed. "Younger than I remember."

"I thought so too," Hermione confessed and dragged an arm over the sweat.

Ginny placed the bags down on the counter and walked closer to the form of Sirius Black. Hermione dressed him in a pair of slacks and a tank top she found in his wardrobe. The witch seemed baffled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione huffed and tossed the scrub brush in the sink.

"Nothing, I just, wow," Ginny said.

"Look, I know we said a bunch of things over the years, but let's keep that between us, yes? Remus is stuck in my body," Hermione grumbled.

"How is he doing?" Ginny questioned.

"Terrible. He's more neurotic than I ever was."

Ginny tapped her chin and giggled. "I suppose he's been trying to handle being a witch without taking away your modesty."

Hermione groaned and climbed onto the space of the counter. "Well, I suppose, but we both know that wouldn't work well, so bugger it."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ginny remarked.

Hermione gestured to the male body and glared. "I woke up as Sirius Black. Of course, I'm angst-ridden."

"Maybe you just need a fag and a girl," Ginny teased and waved her hand. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

Hermione rose her eyebrows and exhaled. "No, minus the witch, maybe I do need a cigarette. That actually makes sense."

Ginny snorted and dug through one of the paper bags. "Harry said Sirius asked."

Hermione shuddered but snagged the pack and reached for her wand. She flicked it, and the sparks fluttered everywhere before dispersing. The cigarette was lit, but the wand's reaction amused her. "Well, that's not a good idea. Maybe no magic until we can get this sorted."

She took a puff of the smoke and exhaled. The anxiety she was feeling started to disappear. "I loathe that it worked."

"It's so odd to see you as Sirius," Ginny said as she shook her head.

"Gin, I don't know the first thing about Sirius," Hermione confessed. "I found a scar on his calf last night, long and silvery- definitely not a werewolf scratch. I haven't a clue where he got it. I catch myself glancing at his tattoos and wondering what he was thinking when he got them. It's been a rough morning," Hermione sighed.

"You've been looking at him?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat up straighter after breathing in another puff of the cancerous stick. "No, nothing odd. I'm housed in a body I don't know anything about. Let's not forget that his situation was far different than my own."

Ginny doubled over in laughter and breathed. "Did you look at it?"

"No! That's just, no," Hermione spat.

"You haven't once?" Ginny pried.

"Absolutely not. That's wrong," Hermione groaned, jumping off the counter.

"Have you," the redhead waved her hand with arched eyebrows.

"This morning and it buggered me. I don't, well, it. This doesn't leave between us, Gin," Her tone was gravely and dangerous in Sirius's voice.

"What's that like?" Ginny questioned with a grimace.

"Difficult," Hermione spat.

Ginny pulled a few items from the bags and shook her head. "I don't know how we're going to fix this."

"Me either, and trust me, I want to."

"How have they been? They fought the last time they were together, didn't they?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged and leaned over the counter, forehead pressed on the tile. "I don't know. Sirius is Sirius. I can't imagine what they were fighting about. Maybe he was too flirty and got carried away? Harry said they were never together, right?"

"That's what he assumes," Ginny affirmed.

Lifting her head, she gazed back at the witch. "It's all show? Sirius never came out and said they were dating? Remus never would so I wouldn't bother asking him. Sirius is a shameless flirt, we've seen it, but what if we're wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"He kissed Remus in spite of an argument we had yesterday."

Ginny's eyes looked like they were going to be torn from her sockets. "You mean he kissed Remus in your body? What was that like?"

Hermione lifted the cigarette to his mouth and huffed. "Confusing." Standing up, a massive groan filled the room. "He's a bugger of a man at times, but I don't think it was his action that inspired that thought. It was Remus's lack thereof that did."

"So, what do we do? What's the next step?" Ginny inquired.

"The next step is we are going for a run," Remus's familiar voice entered the room.

Ginny turned to see Remus enter the room in a tight t-shirt and sporty shorts. It was seeing the werewolf in a new light, and Hermione felt her jaw slack.

"Merlin, Sirius what did you do to Remus's body?" Ginny asked.

He grinned and folded his arms. "I found some of my clothes that fit. Let's go, Hermione. I'm not going to get flabby because you're lazy."

"Sirius, I will have you know I ride a bicycle and lift weights," Hermione huffed.

Sirius dropped his posture and rolled his neck. "I can tell. Now, let's go before Moony wakes up. He'll have breakfast on before long."

Hermione exhaled and doused the cigarette in the sink. "Let me change."

She walked by, and he snagged her arm. "I like the shirt. You have a good eye, love."

The animagus stomped up the stairs, and Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "You're going to need to talk to her about your morning issues, Sirius. She was out of sorts."

His eyebrows rose as his nose dipped. "Did she say much about it?"

"Honestly? It freaked her out. It's not easy for a witch to deal with a new wand, ya know?" Ginny said as she finished pulling out the food.

"What else?" Sirius hemmed.

Ginny flung a hand at the clean kitchen. "She obviously is stressed out. This place is scrubbed from floor to cabinet. Maybe take some of the good advice you had for Harry and give her a dose. I don't remember the last time she was on a date, and now she's, well, you. That's a bit to take on."

"Educate her on my body?" Sirius asked with a grimace.

"Not like that," Ginny waved a hand in his direction. "Just let her know it's alright. Imagine waking up as a witch, much like Remus did."

"He is quite put out, but they've been talking," Sirius sighed.

"Good, now it's your turn. Help her get comfortable, so she isn't buggered every time something pops up, quite literally in some cases."

Sirius exhaled and rocked his head. "I'll talk to her. Ginny, you said she doesn't date? What's going on with that? Why?"

Ginny shook her head and scrunched her face. "Her and Ron weren't able to have children, and they felt it was best to break it off. My mum was furious that they just ended it instead of trying all the different ways, but it was better that way. They didn't want to prolong it."

Sirius shifted and scowled. "Well, was it her fault or his?"

"She thinks it was hers. That's why she doesn't date."

"Okay, I hear her coming. See you after," Sirius said and went up to the staircase rather fast.

* * *

Remus wasn't satisfied with the circumstances. He loved women, all shapes and forms, but he wasn't supposed to be admiring a hijacked body. The reflection of her in the knickers gave him a decent view, but it wasn't the body he was noting. The scars were an amusing distraction as he examined them.

Along her back, she had deep cuts- definitely werewolf scars. Different shades of curse markings glittered across her sides and thighs. Even the remarkable tanned skin the witch had couldn't hide the silvery announcements of battle. It was nothing compared to the faded 'Mudblood,' written across her arm. This poor witch.

He gathered some suitable wear that Sirius gave him and threw on a large t-shirt with a band logo and some sweats. She was cute. Not in her thirties, barely in her twenties if he had to guess. He would be wrong, but that just meant she would age well. Remus would freely admit on his own that Hermione Granger was a beautiful witch.

What an enjoyable experience to not wake up feeling heavy. No lupine growling for food, sex or flesh to sink his teeth into with lustful joy. The only need he suffered was a visit to the restroom and some tea. Well-rested. It made a soft sigh leave his mouth as he skipped down the staircase.

When he entered the kitchen, an older Ginevra Weasley, no Potter, was cooking. "Good morning, Remus. How did you sleep?"

He laughed and sat down at one of the transfigured stools. "Very well, Ginny, how are you today? Where are your lovely children?"

Ginny giggled as she set down a teacup in front of the smiling witch. "Well, Harry has them Saturday mornings usually. I get up, go wake up Hermione, and we go to breakfast with Angelina, but not this week."

"No, I suppose not. How old are they now?"

"James is four and Albus is nearing two," Ginny announced with a smile.

"That's wonderful, I'm pleased that you and Harry have a lovely family," Remus said before sipping his cup.

"Someone is cheery," Ginny remarked.

Remus bent forward and hemmed. "I slept."

"So, you're not so put out?"

"I wouldn't go as far as stating it that way. I am not in my own body, but it was nice not to have that added onto this mess."

Ginny handed him a plate and sat down with hers next to him. She kept glancing over and scowling. "It's hard to distinguish you both," she said.

"Well, this is her body," Remus grumbled as he forked up some eggs.

"No, I mean your attitude. I could tell Hermione was Sirius and Sirius was you, but you act a bit like her."

Remus never noticed before she pointed that out. They had a familiar air about them as they talked last night, even when she was younger, she held a bit of his more optimism. "You're right; we're similar."

"She's not as nice as you," Ginny remarked with a smile.

"You haven't seen me angry," he reminded her and took another bite.

Ginny sipped her cup and cleared her throat. "Remus, I have to ask. Are you all getting along?"

"As well as we can. I'm a bit nervous about this conflict. Sirius is always headstrong, but he's never had exposure to being a werewolf. Hermione, she'll do fine and suffer through like I know she's capable of."

"How about you?" Ginny questioned.

Remus ran smooth fingers over his cheek and huffed. "This witch business is no picnic. I don't want to do anything wrong with her body. I don't want to do anything uncivil or questionable either, so I'm not sure what is what."

Ginny laughed while shaking her head. "Look at it this way. It's on loan, and she needs you to take care of it. Bathe, wash her hair, please don't forget to clean her face and keep it tidy. We are coming over tonight to help go over some books. Ron even offered to help with this mess."

Remus felt his cheeks warm. "No, don't have everyone over. That's a horrible idea."

"We are, and you're going to listen. We're not going to lose any of you to this ridiculous magic now that you're back."

Their heart to heart was interrupted by shouting. Jovial and happy laughter filled the kitchen as the two body swapped wizards barreled into the room. "I told you, it's about science, not brawns," Hermione laughed as she shoved the werewolf.

Sirius was huffing and waved her off. "I can't fucking breathe, love," he huffed.

"What did you do?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione, who was a sweat dripping Sirius, flared her arm out in a very Sirius fashion. "I won a race. He insisted we race and I won."

"Okay, alright, but you bloody smell, why not hit the showers?" Sirius growled and shoved her.

She bristled and cleared her throat. "Oh, well, maybe after breakfast."

"No, now, you smell disgusting," Sirius hissed and pulled her to the doorway.

"But Sirius, wait," she argued.

Ginny laughed and cupped a hand around her mouth. "Don't forget to scrub behind his ears!"

Hermione shot her a narrowed gaze. "Someone could wave their wand and clean me up."

"Just go, I won't be offended if you touch me, girl. Just get cleaned up," Sirius pushed.

The animagus disappeared while grumbling up the staircase.

"I heard that you better not dye my hair pink!" Sirius snarled and huffed. "Moony, you're so out of shape," he grumbled while putting his hands on his knees.

"That would be waking up tired every day, Pads," Remus sighed.

"How was your talk?" Ginny asked.

Sirius grunted and reached for a glass in the cupboard before filling it with water. "She was mortified, but at least she knows now. I didn't even get into how to fix it. She was too skittish. I have tons of empathy for her. It's not easy to handle a body that's not your own."

"How's Moony?" Ginny questioned.

Sirius was gulping down the drink as he groaned. "Ballocks and pissed. Now I see why Remus was never a pleasant person in the morning."

Remus scowled as he sipped his tea. "What's going on with Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just not used to being a wizard."

His cheeks filled with color as he swallowed hard. "Oh."

Sirius grabbed a plate on the counter and sat down next to Ginny. "Oh is right. This whole thing is buggered sideways. She complimented me, which was pleasant, but in all, she's very dissatisfied with the state."

"Complimented you how?" Remus asked.

Sirius snorted as he forked up some sausage. "Well, she said she appreciated my tattoos after I told her why I got them."

"How long were you running?" Remus inquired with a glare at him.

"They were gone for almost two hours."

"Two hours? You were running for two hours?" Remus continued.

Sirius snarled and stood up. "Don't act like such a prat, Moony. I need to decompress too!"

"I'm not," Remus retorted.

"You're acting like a jealous witch is what you're acting like," Sirius spat and lifted his plate. "I'm going to eat in my room, wanker." He marched from the kitchen and slammed the door at the top of the stairs.

"I wasn't acting out of sorts was I?" Remus asked Ginny.

Ginny grimaced and held up her index finger and thumb close together. "A little."

"But they were gone for two hours to run? How is that even remotely normal?" Remus hissed as he stabbed at his eggs.

"When Harry goes to work out, he's gone for hours. You used to do that with James and Sirius, right?"

"No, I like to jog, but nothing extensive. He's going to be miserable tomorrow from running today," Remus sighed and shook his head. "I should have explained myself."

Ginny patted his shoulder and rocked her head. "It's not easy being a witch, Remus. The emotions come on suddenly, and sometimes our tongues are faster than our mind."

Remus scrubbed his face and exhaled. "I suppose not."

They sat in silence for a bit until footfalls were heard on the stairs once again. This time, Sirius's face poked from the doorway. "Remus, can I borrow you?"

He hopped from the stool and approached to see she had a towel wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?" Remus whispered.

Hermione winced and shook her head. "I can't. It's not my cup of tea to be this uncomfortable."

He exhaled and nodded for her to head up the stairs. They walked without conversation as Hermione skirted into the bathroom. "What's troubling you?" Remus asked.

"Help me? I am completely out of my realm of comfort with his body. I heard him stomp up to his room, so I didn't want to bother him."

Remus nodded and noted the bath already filled. "Alright, I understand. I have similar feelings with yours as well. I was dreading the whole bathing concept."

Hermione snorted and nodded. "You help me, and I'll help you."

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione, Remus, I'm going to go check on things at home. I'll be back later with Harry and the boys."

"See you then, Ginny," Hermione called back.

Remus gestured to the tub and nodded. "Climb in."

She folded the towel and placed it to the side, which Remus found uncharacteristically funny with Sirius's body. She was in the tub and grimaced at his limbs. He watched her observe Sirius much as he had been doing this morning. It was as if there was a checklist of things added to who they all perceived themselves to be next to others.

"You like Sirius's tattoos?" He asked, approaching the tub.

"Oh, they're nice, well, now that I know that they symbolize parts of his life."

Remus grabbed the washcloth and handed it to her. "Do all the easy parts. I'll get his tender bits. No witch should have to scrub a man's particulars unless she's shagging him," he laughed.

Hermione cleared her throat as Remus sat on the edge of the bathtub. He observed the uncertainty and vulnerability she was willing to exhibit. "He's rather soulful. We talked quite a bit today about this mess. Underneath all the verbose confidence, he's gentle."

"I have always loved that about him. Probably too much in some cases," Remus sighed.

Grey eyes searched his. "Were you both… together?"

Remus thinned his lips and nodded. "On and off since school. If you're going to be with us for an extended period, you have a right to know."

"Is it a secret?" Hermione asked as she cleaned his shoulders.

"Yes," Remus said. "He didn't want anyone to know, and I prefer others not to."

"Oh," Hermione said and dropped her gaze.

"Tarnish a bit of our charm?" He asked with an asymmetrical tug of lips.

"Oh, no, it's just, you both seemed so out of sorts. I was wondering what happened."

Remus exhaled and maneuvered to the back of the tub to help her with his torso. "We have a hard time staying glued. Many wounds from our past," he paused and took the cloth from her. "He's cheated, I've pushed away. He's left, I've disappeared… we have difficulties when we aren't friends. Nothing keeps us in orbit."

Remus was working on the animagus torso as Hermione thought. "I wonder why. Why you both seem to orbit like pluto and not Saturn," she mused.

"Good analogy, Hermione. I don't know. We love each other, but we always did better when we had something else to gravitate to. When we were in school, it was different. He wasn't monogamous always, and I was quite content with that. I never disliked or misunderstood his interest for witches- after all, I married one," He finished with a laugh.

"But if he promised something, you needed him to live that out," Hermione added as Remus finished cleaning up the back of his former lover.

"Oh yes, which was always a problem. His follow-through was difficult. But Merlin do I love that man."

"He's easy to love, harder to retain because of his disbelief in deserving it," Hermione hummed.

Remus bent forward and glared at her. "How do you know that?"

Hermione exhaled and shrugged her shoulders. "I understand it. When Ron left, I just stood there. I stood at the door and stared. Not because I was surprised that it ended, but because I knew it was going to. It was my fault."

"Firstly, you can't be at fault for not having children," Remus said while stepping around the tub. "Secondly, you're quite easy to love. You have a whole family who loves you dearly. I should know, I witnessed plenty of it when I was here before."

"That wasn't why he left, not really, Remus," Hermione sighed.

"Then, why?"

"He left because I decided I didn't want to keep trying. It was too hard, too disappointing. So I told him I was done and if he wanted we could adopt. That blew over like a sack of bludgers. It ended because I needed it to."

"And he is remarried?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes, had his first daughter a year ago."

Remus grunted and kneeled over the bathtub. "This is going to be uncomfortable. Bear with me."

He sunk his hand in the water and Hermione winced as he made quick work of the dreaded task. Expressive apologies were written all over the face of her body as Remus finished. "That will do for now. Poor Padfoot is going to be out of sorts when he returns to his body."

Hermione laughed as Remus pulled out the slender arm from the water. "Well, he best not complain too much."

Remus leaned his hands on the tub rim and frowned at her. "I want you to listen and understand this, Hermione. You are worthy of love, kindness, and generosity and to choose who you love. You move others with your conviction and affection. Don't forget that. There were things I felt it was inappropriate to tell you at the age you were. We're a touch closer now, so I feel it's only right to adjust the wrongs that have been done to you. I wish someone would have told me that about my wife- I wouldn't have kept her in agony if I felt she had the right to choose who to share her love with."

His words made Hermione swallow and nod. "Practice what you instruct, professor," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "I will try."

Hermione stood in the tub and reached for her towel. It was awkward for Remus to watch her attempt to dry the manly body. There was no need to guess at how mortified she was while drying his limbs. "Okay, hold on, let me help," he chuckled.

Hermione huffed and lifted her massive arms. "Merlin, I hope it's as easy as taking a potion, I don't want to have to keep doing this."

The small witch ducked down with the towel and dried the animagus's legs. Remus was quite thorough with his duty but didn't draw out the misery longer than needed. Once everything from the hips down was dry, Hermione finished the rest with a nod. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I need you to take care of your body next," Remus snickered.

Hermione sighed as she reached for the boxers on the covered toilet seat. "That's easy, Remus. I know my body better than anyone else," she laughed.

"Good," he sighed.

She was dressing the solid form of Sirius's when she hummed. "Refill the tub. I'm going to grab the potions and toiletries Ginny brought for me."

"Alright," Remus sighed.

A large hand landed on the small shoulder of the witch. "Don't worry, Remus. I honestly don't mind if you see anything. It isn't like I'm your Saturn," she said with a wide smirk.

It was so Sirius. Remus beamed and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you, momentarily."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione grimaced as George was squeezing her face. "You're so handsome," he snickered.

"Georgie, I will punch you, and it will hurt," Hermione threatened through scrunched lips.

Angelina's face appeared, and she batted his hand away. "Is it really you, Hermione?"

They were in the sitting room at Grimmauld — the whole lot of them. George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the trio of body swapped victims. It had been an awkward handful of minutes, but now George was doing his part to ease the tension.

"So, lifelike," he snickered.

Hermione shoved him, and the one-eared wizard fell back and on his ass. "Oops," she said flatly.

Remus folded his legs and hemmed. "Well, what books do we have?"

Ron snorted and yanked out two bags. "Everything under the sun at both Blotts and the ministry. Harry ordered them today."

Sirius was miserable and stretched out on the floor. "I wish I had a spell to make me sleep through this entire experience."

George rolled over next to him and exhaled. "How about some chocolate?" He asked and offered a piece.

Sirius snagged it greedily and popped it into his mouth before Hermione could shout. "Don't!"

He had swallowed it and sat up, suddenly burping bubbles. Instead of an explosive retort, Sirius laughed and ruffled George's hair as bubbles streamed from his mouth. "This is masterful!"

Angelina sat down next to Hermione and cleared her throat. "So, how's everything aside from this mess? Hermione, how's work been?"

"No one wants to hear about her job working under the minister, Ang," Ron grumbled and shifted in his chair.

Remus opened one of the bags and handed Harry a book. "I wouldn't mind hearing about it."

"That's because you don't, every family dinner," Ron snapped.

"Time and place, Ronald," Ginny hissed.

Hermione exhaled and stood up, walking over to the stacks of books. "No, we'd much rather hear about Bill and Fleur having a new baby, but that's why they're not here."

"Don't be so morose, Hermione. It doesn't look pleasant on Sirius," George snickered.

Sirius arched an eyebrow as he belched the last of the bubbles. "I'd like to hear how she passed those werewolf laws. What did you say you did it in, love, two months?"

Harry chuckled and handed a book to Ginny. "Yes, she was absolutely batty. Drom was nearly force-feeding her as she wrote them out."

Ron grumbled something under his breath, and Sirius shot up, picking the Weasley from his chair. "If I ever hear you say that again, I'll knock your teeth out, you hear?"

Ron's eyes grew wide, and he rocked his head. "Of course, Remus, I mean Sirius."

"We need to act proper, sit down and read some fucking books," Sirius growled still holding Ron by the shirt.

"Pads, take a breath, it's the wolf talking," Remus reminded him.

Sirius inhaled and released Ron before exhaling. "Pads, come sit with me, I don't mind," Hermione offered as she moved on the love seat.

He slumped over the loveseat and rested his head on her lap, legs hanging off the arm. "Love, this is ridiculous. I don't know how I'm going to cope with these emotions. I don't do them well," he grumbled as he glanced up at Hermione.

"It's alright, relax. Here, put this over your eyes for a moment," Hermione offered him a bundled throw.

Sirius covered his eyes as Hermione combed fingers through his hair. She began to read her book and continued doting on the werewolf. Remus scowled and tilted his head at the pair. It was a reflection of who they were once upon a time — something remarkably ingrained in his system. There was an odd feeling knowing that Hermione was facilitating in action.

"So, are we discounting voodoo and animal sacrifice?" George asked with a smile.

Sirius snorted. "Possibly. Depends on the animal."

"A dog, Pads," Remus snickered.

"Then no, definitely not crossing it off the list," Sirius responded with a grin.

Hermione scanned her page and huffed. "This is hopeless. What are we looking for?"

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What could have done both? Brought them back and swapped us all?" Hermione questioned.

Remus pinched his expression, which was even more dramatic on Hermione's face. "Ancient rituals?"

"Possibly," Hermione mused.

"There are several wizarding tribes from Indonesia that wrote myths on soulscape. The concept of a soul switching places with a caster to solidify reality. However, never proven, it was a section of grey magic. Neither dark nor necessarily common magic," Remus said.

Ron glared over at him. "If you knew that then why didn't you say so?"

Remus lifted the book. 'Ancient myths of magic and the Soul.' "I was reading it."

"You're brilliant, Remus," Hermione replied with a smirk as she lifted her book.

"Oh, dark arts and the ancients, smartly picked," Remus complimented.

Angelina grimaced. "Oh, darn, I suppose my ancient magical sex rituals won't come in handy," she teased.

Sirius pulled the blanket from his eyes and reached for her book. "Give it here for further investigation," he ordered with a smile.

"Harry, how did that one get in the pile?" Ginny growled.

Harry cleared his throat and pointed to George. "He thought, well, maybe."

"Its trash research when we're bored," George whispered in a loud tone.

Ginny tossed a book at her brother on the floor and huffed. "Take this serious!"

"Take what?" Sirius asked as he took the book from Angelina.

George burst into laughter and rolled on the floor as he picked up a book. "Oh, I did miss you, Sirius," he conveyed.

Sirius was lounging on Hermione's lap still as they read. The room was silent and held the buzzing of minds at work. Well, until Sirius poked at the arm of his body. "Hey, love, look, doesn't this look familiar?"

"Sirius, I'm not going to look at sexualized magical positions with you," Hermione huffed.

"No, silly girl, look," he persisted and handed her the volume.

It was indeed a picture of shagging, but the woman in the art was covered in swirling markings. Hermione huffed and handed him the book back. "We only see what we want to," she responded and continued her reading.

"Oh, hey, hey!" Ginny shouted and waved at Harry. "Look, this talks about the veil," she continued.

Hermione set her volume down and glanced at the Potters. "What does it say?"

"It's going on about the concept of souls being tied. It's a wordy piece," Harry exhaled as he took the book in hand. "I can't make handle or broom tip of it."

Remus waved it over and scrunched his brow while reading. "This is similar to what happened, but the body-swapping doesn't make sense."

"Well, how do we fix it?" Sirius groaned. "Please tell me it's drink until we pass out."

"It doesn't say, but we're on the right track."

That wasn't the only disappointment of the night as they read through books and books of possible leads. When everyone left, Hermione slumped off to her bedroom, and the marauders followed. Remus went to the next floor, but Sirius lingered.

"Moony, wait," Sirius whispered.

Remus turned around and scowled at his own body. "What's wrong?"

"Let me come sleep with you tonight. For old time's sake."

"No, because for old time's sake means we usually shag, and this isn't my body," Remus hissed before moving to shut the door.

Sirius stopped the door and cleared his throat. "She doesn't have to know. I won't even turn the lights on. I have a horrible itch, and I need a fix of something, or I'm going to bite through granite."

"Go get some hot chocolate and relax, Pads," Remus huffed.

"Please, oh, please, Moony. You know better than I that it solves almost all of your issues for a few days after a bit of relief," Sirius pouted as he leaned on the door jam.

Remus exhaled and opened the door. "You tell no one, and you're not shagging this girl's body."

"Then how are you going to do it?" Sirius groaned as he walked inside.

"I have my ways, now kindly be quiet about it!" Remus hissed and shut the door.

* * *

Hermione woke with a giant yawn and stretch but felt the heaviness of a body behind her. "Pads, did you get lonesome last night?" She questioned through sleep.

Her chest hurt and felt heavy. Her's. Hermione's eyes shot open, and she glanced down to see her disheveled form. She glanced over to see Remus lying on the pillows and gasped. Hermione checked her clothing and groaned when she felt the tenderness of injuries on her neck.

"Bloody hell," she squeaked and jumped out of bed.

When she clamored for the mirror on the vanity, she noted the irritating bites on her neck. Luckily they were just bruises and not opened flesh, but that was far enough. "For Merlin's sake!" She shouted.

Remus groaned and scrubbed his face before noticing Hermione digging through drawers. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You and Sirius shagged and didn't even tell me you were going to use my body for it!" She growled as she continued her searching.

"Wait, no, we didn't," Remus started as he climbed from the bed.

It didn't help that when she turned around, he was naked. "Then explain," she snapped.

Remus groaned when she glanced down and turned her face from him. He snatched up his sweats from the ground and yanked them onto his legs with clumsy accuracy. "I promise, there was no intention of ever using you in that way. There wasn't any," he paused and exhaled.

"Penetration?" she finished with a narrowed glare.

Remus's cheeks were flaming as he cleared his throat. "Not there, no."

"Let me, please get this straight. You let him sneak into your room, sucked his knob, which is yours, in fact, and you didn't even give my body a bit of relief? Remus, you were played like a peer-pressured girl," She huffed and shook her head.

The door flung open, and Sirius came in clapping. "I'm me again!"

Hermione pulled her wand off the drawers and flicked it at him. "And you! You think you can just take advantage of a situation? That wasn't yours to touch or play with!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh," he said as realization etched on his face.

"Oh is right," Remus grumbled.

Sirius walked over to Hermione and pressed her wand tip down. "Hermione, love, it wasn't as if we planned on it. I was feeling the wolfish tendencies of our dear friend."

"You didn't have a right to, neither of you did," Hermione growled.

He touched her cheek, and she attempted to pull from him. "Hermione, don't be angry, please? I promise it wasn't ill will toward you. I'm sorry that we crossed a line."

A tear fell down her cheek as she shook her head. "I'm going to go home. I'm glad you're back," she huffed and squeezed around him.

The witch left the room, and Remus pressed his palm to his face. "I can't believe we did that, Pads. That's worse than taking advantage of a witch."

"Fuck, Moony, what did I do?" Sirius asked.

"We both buggered up. Why didn't I say no?" Remus sighed.

Sirius snorted and waved a hand. "Because you never did before."

"But that wasn't my body to say yes for, it was hers," Remus grumbled and sat down on the bed.

Sirius sat down with him and exhaled. "She knew?"

"I told her yesterday. We were talking about you. I felt it was only right to disclosure our previous history, being that she was residing in your body."

The animagus nodded and scrubbed his face. "Now everyone's going to know how much of a cad I am."

"No, she won't tell anyone. She's a great secret keeper, but now we have to fix it," Remus grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, it seems like their issue was cleared up? Just mend fences? Let's not get too hopeful. Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in fits of annoyance and frustration when Ginny finally showed up with the children. The redhead wisely didn't speak about anything terribly concerning for a bit as her children settled in the flat. The curly-haired witch was tearing her bookshelves apart and organizing them.

"So, Harry told me the marauders were quite upset that you left," Ginny said.

Hermione just snorted.

"What happened?"

Hermione knew, no matter how upset she was. She couldn't speak about what happened. "Sirius, he said something ridiculous and I was overwhelmed as it was. It's silly," Hermione huffed.

"Well, maybe he can apologize and work it out to where you're not angry," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione could see that she didn't believe her. Ginny knew an excellent lie and smelt it before it was even spoken. However, both of them agreed quite a few years back, that if they lied to each other, it was only to keep someone else's business hidden. Each witch had an aptitude for keeping hidden truths from the world, and Hermione appreciated that beyond belief.

"Anything different about your body?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione held up the back of her hands and groaned. "They didn't go away. I'm going to have curly scars on my hands from now on."

Ginny sipped her teacup and exhaled. "Another story for another day when this is past us. It will be a funny story for the children. 'The day I was stuck as Uncle Sirius.' What a funny thing."

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione said as she placed the last of her books on the shelf.

Ginny bobbed her head as she glanced at her children playing with their toys. "What's wrong?"

"Do you find them," Hermione paused and cleared her throat. "Different?"

"Yes, I do. They don't seem to feel fatherly any longer."

Hermione frowned and moved to her abandoned teacup. "No, they don't. It was odd having Remus in my body. It was like," she paused. "Like I was teaching him about me first hand."

"For the love of magic, please don't continue with you fancying him. Hermione, he's got more on his plate than ever before, including mourning a dead spouse. Don't," Ginny warned, waving a finger.

Hermione collapsed in her armchair and sighed. "You're right. I'm being barmy. It was only the situation of finding the familiar in the uncomfortable."

"You can always shag Sirius," Ginny offered with a grin.

Hermione's cheeks lit up as she cleared her throat. "No, I think not, Gin."

"Shag him and tell me about it."

"No, and no. Your little fancy won't drive my bedroom affairs," Hermione spat.

"Lack thereof," Ginny grumbled.

Hermione groaned and waved a hand. "Just because I'm your only single friend left, doesn't mean I'm going to have hot nights with single-use wands."

"I'm just saying if the cauldron is in need of stirring, get a bloody spoon," Ginny hissed.

"The cauldron is officially out of business. I couldn't be more interested in," Hermione paused to see James was still amused. "Potions class if I have to be the professor."

"What happened to that wizards' rights activist from France?" Ginny huffed.

"Up in smoke when I told him I didn't want children," Hermione said and glanced at the window. "I told you a year ago, and I'm going to tell you this again: Why would I try if it's never going to work out?"

"Okay, Hermione," Ginny pouted.

"Now, let's utilize this Sunday before going to mum's, please? I need to grab some more potions ingredients."

Ginny stood up and rubbed her face. "Alright, let's make it quick. I don't want to have her screaming at me for being late."

* * *

Harry was examining Sirius's face as they sat in the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place. The animagus was perched on the loveseat as they recapped the whole experience.

"Sirius, why would she leave over an argument? What were you arguing about?" Harry asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned against the arm. "Well, I told her she should go to the pub with me. I could help her find a decent wizard before finding a nice witch to bury myself into."

"You shouldn't have said that," Harry replied.

"I know that now. It was difficult to overcome my excitement over having my body back," Sirius sighed.

Harry bent forward and fixed his glasses. "Sirius, she's delicate. Probably more so than any witch I know. Things like that offend her if it's insincere or crossing a line."

"Moony could have said similar, and she would have just batted her pretty little eyelashes at him," Sirius groaned.

The Potter straightened his form. "Well, that's different. Remus wouldn't have suggested that."

"How is he different than me?"

"Are, wait, is this jealousy?" Harry asked.

Sirius sneered and waved his hand. "No, of course not. It's that she doesn't respect me."

"It was out of line what you said," Harry mumbled.

"I'm worried about our little witch, Harry. She expressed her indifference to relationships while we were out running. I don't want to see her end up alone. I told Moony that when he was younger and I should have just come out and said it instead of poking at her," Sirius growled as he scrubbed his face.

"So this is about her and Remus? How she's playing the same song he did before meeting Tonks?" Harry asked as his face skewed and his head slanted.

Sirius waved a finger in the air and exhaled. "Yes, exactly. She's a beautiful woman and one that deserves more than a small flat in a barren town above her ex-husband's shop."

"Then why didn't you tell her that? She's hardly judgmental if you have a good reason behind your concerns," Harry said.

This manufactured lie, though quite lengthy, was getting to the heart of his feelings. Sirius squirmed in the slightest of touching on them. "I don't know Hermione passed who she was as a teenage girl, Harry. It would come off sounding pompous and hypocritical."

"Sirius, you know her better than I do some days. I can't get her to talk to me about this. She won't even tell me why Ron broke it off- the real reason. Not that made up rubbish about them cutting ties because she didn't want to keep trying. She swore him into secrecy, so I never found out. As far as relationships, Ginny is the witch she whispers to about them. My worst fear is that she will turn to me when we're old and grey and ask me why I didn't help her."

Sirius groaned as he shook his head. "He left her because they couldn't have children and that disappointment was too much for her to bear, Harry. No amount of tests, potions, or offers will subside that. She forced him away so that she could prove herself right- she believes that makes her unlovable."

Harry nearly dropped his glass as he bristled. "What? What do you mean she can't? She's always telling Gin she doesn't want them. She flat out told Molly she didn't want to talk about having children in the future. It's too hard to juggle the ministry and a relationship."

"Well, she's lying. Lying to herself and lying to everyone else. It's a coping thing I know quite a bit about," Sirius grumbled.

"Do you think she sincerely was trying?" Harry asked as he scratched his chin.

"Yes, and I think it broke her heart. That witch is built off of reaching a passing grade. In her opinion, she's earned failed marks, and that's devastating to her whole being. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't ever try again," Sirius murmured as he glanced at his half-empty drink.

"You sound like you know why," Harry said.

Sirius grimaced as he met his godson's eyes. "Of course I do, Harry. I ruined the best thing in my life by not succeeding. It was doomed from the start because I couldn't do what was right. I was bred to be wrong and twisted, and it has taken my entire life to fight those feelings."

Harry moved to the loveseat and patted Sirius's shoulder. "You're a good wizard and a wonderful godfather, Sirius. Whatever you did, it can be forgiven."

"No, it couldn't Harry. I hurt the only soul alive who knew my truth. With that comes the devastating truth that I could never make it up to them."

"Do you believe she feels the same?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, she feels like Moony. Or at least before I died. He found his way with Nymphadora, and that clears him of his self-imposed inadequacy I'm sure."

Harry bobbed his head and smiled. "The wedding was beautiful. I'm glad they had that- you would have loved seeing it. Teddy is a stellar boy, and Hermione did a wonderful job raising him. Drom let her handle quite a bit of the hard bits so she could spoil him. It was a lovely time."

"She raised him? I know she was over there from what Moony said, but she raised him?"

"Oh, yes. Drom told me if she died before Teddy went to school that she wanted Hermione to stay at her house with him."

Sirius laughed and patted Harry's leg. "She's a good little witch. You have a brilliant friend."

"Now, why don't you pull Remus from his nap, get dressed and we'll go to the Burrow?

"Alright," Sirius grumbled and stood up. "I hope Molly doesn't mind."

"She won't. You're family."

* * *

Hermione had brought an enchanted muggle radio and had the young children out at the pond. It was far enough from the house where she wasn't going to be pestered with questions of the awkward experience. Ginny snorted as she turned the knob on the volume.

"What rubbish muggles listen to," she scoffed with a grin.

"Well, I like it," Hermione huffed and turned the sound on max.

The witch stood up and wandered down to the water. "Come here, loves, let's show your auntie how it's done," Hermione shouted.

Hermione started to dance in her shorts and tank top at the edge, splashing around with her feet. The teal haired child raced up and laughed. Without a word, a dance party commenced. Summer was closing. It was ending with a beautiful bright afternoon.

"Oh me too!" Victoire screamed as she raced out to the water.

Fred and Bill soon collapsed next to Ginny on the grass as they laughed. "Sister," Bill murmured with a nod.

Hermione was twirling the blond child as the poppy song rose over the area. Ginny shrugged at her brothers with a smile, and they laughed with a nod.

"Born what way?" Bill called out to Hermione.

"This way, da!" Victoire laughed.

Hermione lifted an arm and smirked at the oldest Weasley on the lawn. "Don't be jealous, Bill!"

The song changed, and Hermione stopped with a shake of her head. "Okay, beasts of the bog, go play," she shooed them off and strode over to the radio.

The children abided, but Ginny laughed and turned the knob on the volume to a lower notch. "Let's not teach the children about this, yeah?" she teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't stifle the smile and tint of her cheeks. "Maybe we should turn it off?"

Bill looked at George with a scowl. "What does this mean?"

Hermione covered her face and shook her head. "I'm not going to explain it."

"Neither am I. I'm your sister."

"Oh, hey she's singing about me," Sirius's voice came over the area.

Hermione huffed and moved to walk away, but Ginny threatened the increase of volume by grinning at her and touching it. Sirius appeared and smirked as he sat down next to the Weasley men. "Do you know a thing or two about whips, boys?"

Hermione turned from him and sneered at Ginny. "I'm going to leave, scar the children if you must."

She marched to the pond, and Sirius arched an eyebrow. "She's in a mood."

"Well, she's going to be flinty. They're sending Teddy off tomorrow," Bill reminded him.

The wizards passed around common greeting, but he was watching the witch out in the water. She was talking to the children and dancing in the shallows as they hollered about their days over the adult song. Sirius crossed his legs as he hunched, and straightened his t-shirt. Another song rolled on the air soon after and Ginny turned up the radio. Hermione had busied herself with the teal-haired child and danced waisted deep in the water with him. It was darling and sweet as he tugged her hair and laughed. She made faces, and it only created more laughter and shouts from the children.

"Is she always like this?" Sirius asked over the song.

Ginny just nodded.

Bill leaned toward Sirius and spoke near his ear. "She's going to ask you both to come tomorrow. Try to act surprised."

"Drom?" Sirius inquired.

"Mhm, she told my mum today while they were cooking. Said it would be good for Teddy to see his dad send him off," Bill mumbled.

"Put me down you beastly Lupin!" Hermione laughed as the boy was attempting to carrying her in the water.

They toppled to the water and splashed. It was pandemonium and chaos, but the sopping wet witch was laughing with the small children around her when she surfaced. Sirius scowled and watched her with his chin resting on his hand. He hadn't seen her quite like this before- it was shocking.

Hermione recovered, and after a few words, she dismissed herself from them, climbing from the water. The water clung her shirt to the small bathing top underneath, and Sirius almost lost his elbow off his knee. She flung her wet hair behind her and walked toward the stack of towels.

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Hermione announced.

The teal-haired Lupin raced out of the water and tugged Hermione's hand with swift recourse. "Hermione, when do I get to meet my dad?" He asked with wide eyes.

Hermione laughed and took her dry towel to his cheeks. "Why don't you get dried off and I'll see if I can go find him, alright, my love?"

His hair turned bright pink, and he nodded. "Okay. I'm so delighted, Hermione!" He cried and hugged her.

Sirius could see the melting affection that appeared on the witch's face as she stroked his pink hair.

"Me too, darling. Now, listen to your Aunt Ginny and I'll see if I can find him."

Sirius turned his body as she paced back to the house and glowered. No witch should tug at his heartstrings as she just did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: This is going to seem like a quick scenes chapter but it will make more sense at the end... Promises!**

* * *

Hermione was hiding in the restroom and stifling her sobs as she stood in front of the mirror. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks and she gasped at the concept. She was having to send him off for another year and then… well, she was losing him in a way. She was so happy that Remus was back, but the realization that she wouldn't play a primary part was upon her. It was so difficult and raw.

The door opened. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't realize it was occupied," Remus huffed and blinked.

The witch was hunched over the sink and tears were staining her cheeks. "I'll be out momentarily, Remus," she huffed as she wiped her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he entered the room.

Hermione nodded and swallowed. "Just emotional," she mumbled, looking away from him.

He reached for her cheek and sighed. "He'll be back this Christmas, Hermione," Remus whispered.

She couldn't help the tears that fell after that. He opened the flood gate. "I know, Remus. I'm just so sad that life is changing so quickly. I cried for days last year. He's my Teddy Bear and I'm so sorrowful over him leaving me," Hermione whimpered.

He bent so he could meet her eyes. "I know somewhere in your mind you're concerned. Don't, please? I never want you to think that I would ever outweigh your love for him."

"Remus, you're his father," Hermione huffed.

"And you were the best thing that ever happened to him, Hermione. You have done such a good job. I should know, I've listened to Molly brag about him for the last hour," he chuckled.

"He's special, so very sweet and cured my heart," Hermione sniffled.

Remus tutted and ran his thumb over her cheek, catching the stream of tears. "You are his fairy godmother, Hermione. Wands and all," he said with a soft smile.

"Well," she started but he shook his head.

"You were the closest thing to a mother he had and for that, I'm in your debt for the rest of my life."

Hermione launched herself into his torso and squeezed. "He's such a wonderful boy, Remus," she sighed.

He held her small form and ran his fingers through her damp hair. "Thank you for taking such good care of him," he paused and glanced down at her with a smile. "Now, are you going to reintroduce us?"

She choked on laughter and nodded. "Yes, I would love to."

* * *

Hermione tugged the werewolf by his hand as they traveled through the busy house. He ignored the questioning looks from the Weasley occupants of the kitchen. Andromeda was the only familiar face was smiling. He noted the odd expressions. It was uncomfortable and difficult to handle, but he pushed it down once they were on the lawn.

He saw the teal hair before the boy noticed them. He was jumping around tossing a quaffle around with the blond girl. They were grinning and laughing. When his eyes caught Hermione in his view he shouted and skipped over.

"Hermione! Victoire said she was going to try out for Quidditch this year too!" He hollered as his legs carried him toward the adults.

"Love," Hermione started and cleared her throat as he was only an arm's length away. "I want you to meet your father. He came all the way back from the veil just for you."

Hermione relinquished Remus's hand and he held it out for the boy. "Hello, Teddy. I've waited a long time to meet you," Remus barely got out through a hoarse tone.

Teddy scowled at his hand and tilted his head. "Hermione says we don't handshake, dad, we hug," he announced and rushed to the werewolf.

Remus huffed and embraced the child. "She's right, this is much better," he breathed.

Hermione bit down on her smile and nodded. "Why don't you both take a walk to the road and back. Have a nice chat."

Teddy jumped from Remus and gasped as his hair turned orange. "Dad, Gran has berry bushes! Can I show you?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Yes, why don't you show me?"

The Lupin's wandered off as Teddy bound around his father and started speaking in quick succession. Hermione sighed as she lingered and watched as they traveled in the early evening light. It was a beautiful sight- a perfect view. The werewolf in his tattered sweater and the young Lupin with hair to match his father.

"You're a good little witch, here's a drink," Sirius whispered in her ear.

Hermione exhaled as she took the offered glass. "That's lovely, isn't it?"

The animagus slung his arm over her shoulders as he nodded. "Yes, darlin'. He's a good boy and Moony is very lucky that you were around to take care of him."

She sipped her glass and glanced up at the animagus staring off after the Lupins. "You know, you could be a part of that."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Never close enough. I will watch from the water's edge."

Hermione exhaled and nodded. "Me too."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked her as he glanced down.

"I served my purpose. I need to allow him the space to be a father."

Sirius shook his head and touched her cheek with his free hand. "You'll be needed plenty. Moony needs someone to tell him he's deserving enough. Teddy still needs a mother as well."

Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Don't think this gets you out of the doghouse, Padfoot."

"I wouldn't even think twice about it, love."

* * *

The whole adventure the next morning was difficult. Hermione was rushing around Andromeda's house in her nightclothes as she prepared the boy. She slept over and was running behind as she sorted through the usual lists she created. Teddy was always amused by her and helped when he could, but Hermione felt lost.

"Darling, you need to get ready," Andromeda declared as Hermione dug through the bookshelves.

"I'm just looking for his muggle novels I bought him," Hermione huffed.

"They're packed, you need to get dressed. He's going to leave regardless, my Hermione."

Hermione pouted and shook her head. "How did you do this with your daughter?" she asked.

Andromeda smiled and caressed the witch's cheek. "I cried every year. Why do you think you had to move out last month? I couldn't bear to see you both leave the same week."

Hermione hugged the older witch and sighed. "I love you, Drom. I'll go get ready."

Andromeda kissed her forehead and released the younger witch. "I love you too, now go on. Seems they're already waiting for us," she announced and nodded to the marauders standing in the hallway.

Hermione exhaled and nodded as she marched out to them. "I will be down momentarily," she said before skipping up the staircase.

Remus pouted and glanced back at the older witch approaching. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine, just emotional. Far more put together this year than the last. That's the reason she had to move- it's too hard on her to be in this old house without life."

"Dad, look, Hermione bought me my first broom!" Teddy shouted as he ran down the staircase with the broom in hand.

Sirius chuckled and ducked down to the approaching child. "Now, Teddy boy, you remember what I told you last night, alright?"

"Fly low and eye on the prize, Uncle Sirius," Teddy said with a nod.

Remus chuckled as he reached out and ruffled the blue tufts of hair on his head. "You'll make your mother proud for certain. I know I am."

The boy grinned and stood straighter. "And Hermione told me that if I pass with O's she's going to take me to buy twenty new books."

"Okay, alright, I know, I'm running behind," Hermione declared as she hopped down the stairs.

"We have time, love. Just breathe," Sirius responded as she landed on the ground floor.

Remus reached over and touched her shoulder. "We can do this together, alright?"

Hermione smiled with a nod. "Yes, altogether, right, little love?" Hermione asked as she caressed Teddy's shoulder.

He took her hand and agreed. "Of course, Hermione. You said always."

The marauders watched her walk out the door with the boy tugging his chest on a cart. Andromeda arched her eyebrow as she held the door. "Coming, cousin, son-in-law?"

They sprung to life and followed them out the door… it was going to be a hard day.

**Later that evening…**

Remus was sprawled out on the large bed as he glanced at the photographs. His son aged before him in the photos and now he sent him off to his second year. It was absolutely baffling and emotional. Hermione gave him a giant box of things she had saved over the years. He was so touched at her sweet and tender care for his warring heart.

There was a knock at the door. "Moony, can I come in?"

Remus grunted and Sirius appeared with a smile. "It was a crazy whirl of a thing, wasn't it? We never thought we'd send anyone off to Hogwarts, let alone your son," Sirius murmured as he rounded the bed.

"Yes, look at this," Remus laughed and handed Sirius a picture.

It was Teddy holding a large stuffed animal. A large fluffy black dog. "She kept us alive for him, didn't she?" Sirius questioned with a scowl.

"She's littered all over these pictures, Pads. All the care and support she gave him in my place. It's moving," Remus murmured as he touched the volumes of photo albums.

Sirius sat down next to the dressed-down werewolf. "Yeah, she's something pretty unique, Moony."

"I love you, Pads." Remus took his hand and squeezed it. "Sirius, what if we," he couldn't finish.

Sirius kissed him and groaned over his mouth. There were so many different emotions flying that Remus stroked his cheek and reciprocated. A flick of a newly bought wand stacked the items back into the box and the marauders grappled on the bed. It was heated and potent as they only parted for breathing.

It was a lifetime of moments in a few hours. Not just a heated shag to kill the tension. It wasn't a 'for old time's sake,' shag either. This was an emotional rollercoaster for both the wounded wizards. Something sparked and now it took it to a level they hadn't been at in ages.

Lying in bed, sated and sleepy, both men touched and traced each other's scars. "I can't not love you, Sirius Black," Remus whispered.

"I will always love you, even if it's not good enough," Sirius grumbled and pressed his face against the werewolf's bare chest.

Remus was just about asleep. He could feel Sirius snoring pleasantly over him. There was a blissful peace about the room as his mind slowed and then a flash of swirled light in his eyes as a whistling filled his ears. He couldn't grasp consciousness long enough to question it as he drifted off.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure when she fell asleep last night after the turbulent day she had. She had yawned and stretched. But the heaviness of someone on top of her caused her to stop. Eyes took note of the ceiling and the torn curtains.

"Shite, not again," Hermione groaned.

"Pads," The familiar tones of Sirius grumbled.

"Remus?"

The form pulled from her and blinked down at the body before him. "Bugger," he groaned and flopped on the bed.

"Bugger is right," Hermione groaned and covered her face.

It was too earlier for this shit and now she was going to be late for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was walked into the ministry with Harry by her side. Well, Remus and Harry head the charge. Sirius had decided to dress Hermione in a short dress with bright pink flowers. He was grinning from ear to ear while waving at different people. Remus, who now resided in Sirius's body was pressing his hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Look, oh, isn't this just spectacular?" Sirius snickered as he skipped in front of Remus.

"That you're abusing my wardrobe?" Hermione growled.

"Love, you haven't looked this dressed up in ages, I wager. I did a thorough mending of your skin this morning while I waited for you and green eyes to wake up."

Hermione pinched her brow as they turned down the last hallway. "You shouldn't be enjoying this as much as you are."

Harry hemmed and tugged at the collar of his robes. "Hermione, we're going to fix this."

Sirius stepped wrong as he fell in line next to Remus and almost fell. Remus caught the witch and exhaled. "Pads, you may be having a wonderful time, but remember, that's her body," He warned.

"You make me look very dashing and rugged, Moony," Sirius snicked as he caressed the animagus's cheek.

Remus cleared his throat and righted the witch. "Alright, come on," he huffed.

The group had finally made it to the Minister's office, and Hermione straightened the werewolf's tall form. She opened the door, and Kingsley was sitting at his desk, quill in hand.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting a meeting," Kingsley said with a scowl.

Sirius bound by the wizards and smirked as he pressed small hands to the desk. "Minister Shacklebolt, Merlin, you know I wouldn't have guessed you would have opted for minister, Kingsley."

Hermione groaned and scrubbed the bristly beard of her new body. "Please, Sirius, sit down," she huffed.

"What's this?" Kingsley questioned as the witch collapsed on the chair.

Harry hemmed and stepped into the room, closing the door. "Well, Minister, I didn't tell you there was a hiccup in their reinstatement," he began.

"Mostly because it's absolutely mental," Remus added as he stood next to Hermione.

"I touched them when I was examining their bodies, and something happened," Hermione voiced while crossing the room to her own body.

She lifted a slender hand to reveal the swirling scar on her right hand. "Yes, and now there's more," Sirius added.

Hermione scowled. "More? You didn't tell me there was more," She spat, which came off gruff and harsh in Remus's voice.

Sirius climbed from the chair and lifted the skirt hem to display the larger scar on the witch's thigh. "I assumed they were already there," he mused.

"Halt for just a moment," Kingsley groaned as he stood up. "You both didn't report anything unusual in hopes of what?"

Hermione winced and let go of the witch's hand. "I was hoping to clear this up before it became a problem. We were ourselves for the last two days, and I assumed it was done with."

"Magic doesn't just clear up like a rash, Hermione," Kingsley sighed.

"We were worried that most would assume they were scrambled from the veil, but I think it's something else," Harry added.

Kingsley was scowling but waved a finger at the witch. "Come here…" he trailed off.

"I'm Sirius, Kingsley. You think she would dress in such a fashion?"

Harry pressed a palm to his forehead. "Sirius, please?"

Sirius stood up and walked around the desk to the minister. Kingsley examined the scars and huffed. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Neither have we," Remus said with a headshake.

"I've gathered as many books as I could on anything between ancient magics to dark rituals, we've begun sorting through it," Harry scratched his chin and rolled his neck.

"What switched you this last time?" The minister questioned.

The trio was silent, and Hermione sprung to action. "Maybe it has to do with sleep? Or timing, it was two days between like when they came out," She offered while rubbing a scarred hand over the firm chest she now had.

Remus glanced over with a relieved expression. "Sounds like we could start there."

Kingsley released the slender hand of the witch and turned to the wizards in the room. "I don't have to tell you that this needs to be resolved before the full moon. Hermione, it's important if you know anything, to report it next time so we can help solve it. I'll have our Unspeakables contact a few other ministries in regards to this event."

"Of course, minister, we'll put in full effort to solve this," Hermione declared with a nod.

Kingsley glanced at Sirius with a frown. "Please don't damage her body, my friend. She is rather important for my plans of retiring," he sighed, patting the witch on the shoulder.

"I'll be taking great care of her, I promise," Sirius said with a smirk.

"I'll be updating you as I hear more back from some other countries, Hermione," Kingsley announced with a nod.

Hermione stepped forward and gripped Kingsley's hand. "Well, we'll be here."

* * *

Both marauders were in their different bodies and observed the werewolf packing things in a bag. The way she moved in Remus's body was not as smooth or calm as the werewolf naturally was. Her movements were rigid and quite a bit stiffer. As uncomfortable as Remus was to be in her body last time, he could see she was even more so.

Her flat was tiny and awkward. Bookshelves cluttered the sitting room, her bedroom was a small nook, and her bathroom seemed to be the only room with any luxury. Remus had taken notice of how stale the little place was even though she lived here.

"Do you come home often?" Remus asked.

Hermione glanced over and sighed. "Yes, I haven't the heart to decorate. It doesn't feel like home."

"Love, why don't you come to stay with us for a while after this mess. You don't need to live alone in this shithole."

"I know it's horrible, but I," she couldn't finish because Sirius skipped over.

"No, no, no, don't give it justification. Just say yes," Sirius said covering her mouth with a hand.

She seemed just as defeated as before. "Okay," she sighed under the small fingers.

Sirius jumped up in her arms, and Hermione caught the witch out of instinct. He clung to the werewolf with a big smirk as he lifted a foot while being cradled. "You'll have tons of fun, love."

"Sirius, you shouldn't enjoy being me this much," Hermione huffed.

"Are you kidding me? I get to be a lovely witch. I'm on holiday is how I see it. I get to investigate all the little details of what makes witches work."

"I still don't understand the appeal," Remus grumbled while shaking his head.

Hermione groaned as she set her body down. "Listen, don't investigate too much. I don't need you to know certain things about me."

"Like how you have the pertest pair," Sirius couldn't finish as Hermione growled.

"Pads, please to piss her off," Remus huffed.

"We're going to follow the rules this time. You both shagged twice, and each time it tossed us sideways. No one's going to disrespect my body again, Sirius."

The witch crossed her arms and exhaled. "Then what do you propose we do? If it worked the first two times, it would work again, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe it is timing," Remus offered.

"I don't want even to think you both are imagining any more dalliances while you're in my body, Sirius," Hermione spat.

"It might be the most it's seen," He snapped with a glare. The witch was far more formidable than Hermione thought while glowering.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted.

Hermione grabbed the small shoulder of the witch and sneered. "You best stop while you're ahead."

Sirius didn't back down and snorted. "What are you going to do? Hit me?"

A low grumble left Hermione's throat as she pushed the small form of the witch against the wall. "You want to play with my body so bad, Sirius?" Hermione questioned while pinning the witch to the wall.

"Hermione, breathe," Remus ordered as he approached.

The werewolf pressed a knee between the witch's thighs as she breathed in shallow measure. "Hermione, love, I didn't mean to push your buttons. I know Moony can be hard to handle," Sirius's voice quivered.

"You're going to listen to me, and listen well, Sirius Black. I don't want you to think because I don't fuck a knob in a pub that you can enlist my body for your fantasies. I'm allowed to draw a line. If you're going to betray that trust, I will show you just how helpless a witch can be," Hermione growled as the witch whimpered and squirmed at the pressure.

The blossomed cheeks and parted lips on the witch were sure signs that Sirius was feeling a particular way. Hermione pulled away and straightened the sweater she was wearing, walking back toward the bed.

Sirius puffed and scowled at the werewolf's back. "What was that?"

"Giving you the equivalent of blue balls, Sirius," Hermione announced as she clasped the bag shut. "Now, let's get going." She marched from the room.

Sirius gasped and squeezed the tanned thighs together. "She's a rude werewolf, Moony," he huffed.

Remus grinned and couldn't help the bubbling laughter that left his throat. "She put you in your place, Pads."

"I best be careful, or I'd have to suffer through the effects of your giant cock with this poor unused witch. I thought she was going to shag me," Sirius huffed and shook his head.

Remus blinked. He hadn't thought of Hermione ever entertaining such an idea, but now it was planted in his head. Why did that seem so… randy?

"Yes, let's not push her buttons, please? She needs space, especially since we're ten days out from the full moon," Remus sighed.

"Let's go. I need a long bath," Sirius groaned and left the room.

Remus glanced around with a scowl etched on the animagus's features. Had he thought the witch was more than just a bit attractive pressed against the wall with his body holding her? He didn't want to think about it, but it brought color to his cheeks. Leaving confusing thoughts behind, he left the bedroom.

* * *

Hermione was non-existent once getting to Grimmauld Place. The werewolf slunk off to the drawing-room to dig through books. Remus knew for a fact that she likely was experiencing more effects of his lupine personality than most. He wasn't positive, but it could be that Moony was going to be grumbly.

His assumptions were nearly correct. Hermione was miserable and restless. This other feeling on the outskirts of her own was not pleasurable at all. It was intrusive, like an animal pinning another down and investigating from nose to tail tip. It made her blood rush, and the lingering thought of elicit things kept popping into her brain.

"Merlin," she growled as she flipped pages.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Sirius's form appeared with a large mug. "Hermione, dear, I have something to cure a bit of that angst," he said while shifting into the room.

She groaned as Remus walked over to her on the sofa. "I know, trust me. It does get better." Remus said.

Hermione took the mug and sipped the deep hot chocolate with a nod. "Thank you," she sighed.

Remus settled back into the sofa and tugged her to him. "It's not so bad, Hermione. You need to find common ground with him."

"Sirius and I won't ever find common ground, Remus," Hermione spat before sipping her cup.

"I meant my lupine friend, not Sirius," he chuckled.

Hermione drained the cup and relaxed over the animagus's lap. "I don't want to stay this way," she sighed.

Remus knew of one spot on his person that was relaxing to have touched; his chest. He rubbed the werewolf, and Hermione let out a massive breathe. "That's right; just breathe."

"You've always been so stellar to me, Remus," Hermione murmured with eyes shut.

He chuckled and stroked the speckled hair of his own body. "Well, I have to take care of you. No one else is going to make a better minister than you."

It was only moments, and soon the affectionate touching was patterned. Hermione groaned and caressed his arm. "Remus, you're my hero."

"I remember fondly like it was only yesterday. My mother used to sing when she cleaned the house. Her lovely dark hair was swaying in a braid across her back. The way her bright electric green eyes held so much life. She used to call me her protector as she watered the garden. It was this way she lived with this thirst for living that brought me to her one true love, books," Remus finished with a smile.

"Your mother read to you?" Hermione gazed up at him.

"Every night. Each morning it would be lessons on science, history, English, but at night she would weave tales of heroes, knights, and kings."

"She sounded lovely, Remus," Her sigh came out hoarse and heavy.

Sirius's face seemed so unnatural as he scowled, but his lips remained eased. "She was, but she was courageous like you as well, Hermione. Without magic, she remained my caretaker and loving mother. There were times I was concerned for her, but she fought through like my champion. I didn't have an easy life, but my mother was my angel," Remus murmured.

"You miss her?"

"Every single day of my life. Even more so when my father left, he couldn't handle my condition without her there."

There was a thick silence between them as Hermione continued to breathe through Remus's soothing touch. Something small and tender occurred to her as she stared up at the contemplative animagus.

"That's why you were so happy that I took care of Teddy?" She asked.

Remus exhaled and shook his head. "I don't think you understand the gravity of what you did for me and Dora, Hermione. What heartbreak you quelled by being this strong witch he could run to when the world was grey. The stories you helped bring to life so his parents would remain in his life. You are the reason my son isn't another lost child of sorrow."

"I only did that because I loved him, Remus," Hermione responded with a smile.

"And my mother loved me because that's what it takes to cure a broken heart. Not gifts or pretty trinkets, but love."

The door opened, and the witch's form slid through the opening. "Can we have a chat?" Sirius asked, looking at the ground.

Hermione groaned with a smile and waved him over. "Come on, join the fray."

Sirius skipped over. He had dressed her in a typical grey t-shirt and some jeans. Probably the most average outfit Hermione picked to bring for Sirius to wear. Instead of plopping on the open section of the sofa next to Remus, he sat on the werewolf's torso. Hermione grunted and moved so the witch could have a part of the couch, unhindered by a body.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sirius huffed. "I don't do chaos or stress extraordinarily well."

"I'm sorry as well, Sirius. We have the ability to strike at each other's sore spots quite a bit," Hermione mumbled.

"I promise not to misuse your body. It was insensitive and rude what I displayed earlier," Sirius said with a nod.

Remus reached over and touched the small shoulder of the witch. "We need to figure this out. Remember, we didn't shag before we switched the first time."

"If that's the case, then how did it happen?" Hermione questioned.

Sirius shrugged and sighed with a lengthy sound. "I don't know, but this was not how I planned today to go."

"Listen," Hermione said as she sat up in between them. "Whatever you both are going through, I won't be speaking about to anyone. I don't want you to do something without my knowledge again in regards to my body. I'm not judging either of you for loving each other. I think it's wonderful if you work it out. I am the last person who would judge anyone on who they love and why."

"Love, that is about the sweetest thing you could have said," Sirius murmured and took the more substantial hand within his smaller one.

Remus embraced the werewolf in a hug and pressed his forehead to the bearded chin of his own body. "You're a stellar witch, Hermione."

"Now, I'm going to go take a nap because I'm so bloody tired. Please don't do anything I wouldn't want to be done to me, Sirius," Hermione sighed, and Remus pulled away.

"Of course, darlin'. I plan on eating tons of cake, cut your hair and go to the pub," Sirius snickered.

Hermione elbowed him with a smirk and stood up. "No bloody shagging," she wagged a finger at him and paced to the door.

Sirius watched her disappear and turned to his own form sitting on the sofa. "So, shall we chat or do you have something else in mind, Moony?"

Remus scowled at the smirking witch across from him. "What is there to talk about?"

"Well, I was hoping that when we are ourselves again, we can continue where we left off last night," Sirius responded.

"I don't know, Pads. Let's tackle this before we jump to a folly relationship. We have played this song before," Remus sighed.

Sirius scrambled over to his own body and straddled the wizard. "Moony, please? There's nothing to stop us from attempting it."

Remus knew it was Sirius on his lap. He also knew that this was Sirius's body. However, he was staring into amber eyes and wild brown curls surrounded a flawless sunkissed face. Plump lips that always held a trace of amusement or focus. He was having a rough time sorting through the vision this time.

"I can't talk about this now," Remus said, turning his view from the witch.

"Moony," the witch's voice was soft and welcoming.

Remus looked over, and Sirius bent to kiss him. "Wait," Remus huffed.

Sirius continued and touched with the gentlest caress of lips to his. It was madness, but the type you bottle up and drink with a glass or two of insanity. Incurably the best feeling since the wave of chaos in the morning. Remus cupped the witch's cheeks and returned the kiss with fervor.

Her body had pressed with demand against his as small hands touched his shoulders and neck. So much was wrong about this moment. He was kissing Sirius, but it felt different. The curvaceous body over his lap. The sighs of sultry relief. Even the curls that were wild and rolled around them like they had a life of their own. He was kissing Sirius but felt the textures of a witch who was foreign fruit.

Remus pulled away and breathed while shaking his head. "We can't do this," he whispered.

"I know, we won't go far," Sirius replied.

"No, Pads, we can't. I can't kiss you while you're her," Remus clarified.

The witch pulled away and blinked. "Too odd?"

Remus swayed his head and helped untangle the witch. "No, it's wrong. It's confusing, and I can't do it."

Sirius climbed from the couch with a scowl that could bring a chill. "You're telling me that it's so repulsive to you that you won't even close your eyes and pretend it's me?"

"It's not repulsive, it's wrong, and I shouldn't feel this way," Remus spat and winced at his admission.

"Oh," Sirius said.

"That's Hermione's body," Remus sighed.

"You didn't seem to mind when it was yours you were playing with," Sirius hissed.

Remus turned his face away as his cheeks warmed under the accusation. "That was different."

Sirius stomped over and snagged a book off the table and ripped the shirt from the witch's frame. "How about this, Moony? Professor, would you kindly show me what chapter your bullshit is on?" Sirius said in a bubbly tone.

The animagus glared over at the witch who was twirling a strand of her hair and batting her eyes. "Professor, you're so knowledgeable and wonderful."

"You jealous prat, put her shirt back on and get the fuck out," Remus spat and pressed a hand over his face.

Sirius tossed down the book and sunk to her knees, crawling over to the animagus. "Remus," now his tone was dark and full of mischief.

It sounded wrong, but alluring and caused Remus to glance down. The witch was pouting and maneuvered between the animagus's legs. The black bra was a sin as it housed the beautiful chest perfectly in view. "Remus, please," Sirius pouted as petite fingers ran over his legs.

Remus couldn't prevent the elicit thoughts from melding with reality. It was too much, and the logical part of his brain knew Sirius was baiting him. However, the primal and imaginative side warred against it. The witch reached for the animagus's belt and sighed as the outline on his slacks announced his attention.

"Remus," her voice was a plea.

He came to his senses and glowered. "Get out."

Sirius yanked away and swiped up the shirt. The witch's frown was a mixture of hurt and resentment as Sirius tossed the grey fabric back on and stomped from the room, slamming the drawing-room door. Remus righted the belt and groaned as he threw his head back against the sofa. Why did this ridiculous magic have to play such a cruel joke?


	8. Chapter 8

Remus was relieved to have slept. Things made more sense. He could easily blame this whole experience of uneven emotions on these switches. Sirius, well, he never did well under pressure. He would forgive the illicit misuse of her form.

The animagus didn't bother scrounging up a shirt as he wandered from his bedroom. He needed tea and to check on the poor witch who had to live with a randy lupine personality. The only way to describe it was the intensity of a more primal nature. Eat, sleep, fuck, repeat. It was tiring to war with such a secondary feeling.

When he went to the dining room, he saw them before he was noticed. The witch was sitting on the counter as the werewolf was cleaning some cabinets by hand. However, it was their conversation that halted him.

"I know I shouldn't be upset, but he just dismissed me."

The werewolf tutted. "Sirius, you can't be upset at him for not wanting to kiss me. I would get the very same reaction if I were in my own body. He doesn't feel that way about me and never will. There are lines Remus will never cross," Hermione explained as she placed the rag down.

"You wouldn't kiss our friendly werewolf," Sirius garbled as he twirled a bit of hair.

Hermione pursed lips and shifted. "Yes, you're right."

"Maybe I'm wrong," Sirius said, but there was a question in his face.

The expression on the werewolf's face was priceless. The pure mortification and discomfort mixed with a contortion of eyebrows and lips. It couldn't have been any clearer. "Sirius, I adore Remus very much. I find him beyond astute and kind. However, I know the responsibility he feels he has towards keeping a healthy concept of right and wrong. It's the very same line you drew in the sand in regards to me."

"Can I ask you a simple question?"

"Fire away," Hermione sighed.

"If it wasn't there, would you?"

"Would I what?" Hermione questioned.

"Cross the line?"

Hermione touched Sirius's shoulder and smiled through tinted cheeks. "Don't get too sentimental, Pads. I won't be in Remus's body forever."

The witch jumped off the counter and huffed. "I'm honest. It's not often a lovely witch such as yourself decidedly takes care of a pair of marauders. I'm trying to figure out why."

"Are you in your own way trying to see if I'd be willing to let you use my body?" Hermione asked with a flat tone.

"Merlin, Hermione, I'm asking if you were invested in us."

"Why? Why ask me that while you both are trying to figure it out!" Hermione growled and pressed the witch into the counter.

The witch poked the werewolf's chest. "Stop lying!"

"Lying about what!"

"About fancying Moony!"

They were standing together and panting. The werewolf still had the witch pinned as the glare was potent with emotion. "You have no idea what I feel. How much I observe, take measure, and know for a fact when I'm done. Don't try to make this about me when it's about you. Fix your bloody relationship but leave me out of it, Padfoot. I don't need the rejection you're facilitating for me," Hermione breathed with a sharp tone.

"Rejection?"

"He tossed you out because you were me," Hermione spat.

The witch groaned loudly and shook her head. "No, he tossed me out because he was embarrassed that he was turned on by it."

"I'm done with this conversation," Hermione growled and walked away from the witch.

Remus couldn't hide as she barreled into the hallway. The werewolf pursed lips and tossed her head about. "Good morning," Hermione grumbled and walked passed him.

The footsteps faded on the stairs when Remus finally joined Sirius. The witch was pacing with a scowl before noting the animagus. "Good morning," Sirius murmured.

"Pads, you can't do that," Remus sighed.

"Do what?"

"Force her to acknowledge anything about us," Remus clarified.

The witch stomped over and waved a finger at him. "Then you tell me what was last night about, truly?"

"I'm having a difficult time sifting through this because you're her. Her body. It shouldn't be encroaching my proximity like that. She wouldn't want that."

"But you would? I know, I know, 'stop being bloody jealous Padfoot!' you would say. I'm not."

Remus ran a hand through the dark mane on his head. "I don't know, but I need things to go back to normal. I need to be me again," he sighed.

"Good morning!" Ginny's voice carried into the house.

Remus pressed his finger to his mouth. The statement was clear- they weren't going to talk any more about it. "Good morning, Ginerva," Remus called out.

"Uncle Siri!" James shouted as he ran into the room.

Remus laughed and scooped the child up. "You're not going to believe the last two days we've had."

James hugged him and caught sight of the witch. "Aunt Mina!"

Sirius blinked and cleared his throat. "Jamesie, you are not going to believe what's going on."

Ginny walked into the room and smirked. "Hello, marauders. Who's who today?"

"I'm Sirius," the witch groaned and scrubbed his face.

Remus was scrunching a smile at the boy touching his face. "And I'm Remus."

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny inquired.

"She's upset, probably went to brood in the drawing-room," Sirius huffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she shifted the baby on her hip. "Well, who upset her?"

"It's rather easy to upset a werewolf, Gin," Sirius responded.

"Someone did," the redhead said before handing the fussing toddler to Sirius. "Take him. I'm going to go check on her."

It was going to be a long day the marauders feared.

* * *

The next three days, corners were called. No one particularly spoke to anyone else about anything substantial. Remus took care of the now frustratingly fickle werewolf. Hermione spent most of her day held up in her bedroom, leaving Sirius to wait out the helpless feeling building dejectedly. It wasn't until George showed up with a bag that anyone knew anything.

"Hello fellas," George announced as he passed the dining room.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other before moving to the doorway to see him climbing the staircase. Both scowled at each other and followed the redhead up to the bedroom, Hermione resided inside. The door shut and Sirius pressed the witch's face to the barrier.

"How's it?" George asked.

"I'm biting curses, Georgie, tell me that you have some cake for me?" The werewolf asked.

"Yes, and delivery from Horace. He brought it by the shop," George declared.

A massive groan and huff reverberated from the room. "Merlin's ball hair that tastes disgusting!"

The marauders on the other side of the door winced.

"Gin says you told her not to come here," George remarked.

"You think I want your sister to come when I can't even function? Moony isn't satisfied with my presence and quite put out that I'm feminine and not of the more male persuasion. I don't know if he will tolerate it much more."

"What do you mean?" George questioned.

There was a bit of silence. "I don't know if I'm going to live through this full moon."

"What do you mean?" George's voice was full of concern.

"I mean that this isn't my body, George. This other personality will destroy me."

Remus exhaled, shaking his head.

Sirius snagged Remus's hand and tugged him up the staircase. "We have to do something," he breathed with a scowl.

"Do what?" Remus hissed.

The witch rolled her eyes and dragged him into the nearest room. "Drop your pants," Sirius ordered.

Remus glowered and waved his hand. "No, this isn't going to happen, Pads. I'm not going to go against her wishes."

"You have a better idea? Unless you want to be me helping that little witch battle your wolfish self. I don't know if she'll live through the transformations, Moony," Sirius huffed.

"I do every month," Remus mumbled, but he couldn't meet the witch's gaze.

The witch poked his chest with a groan. "Listen, I know you don't want to. I know you think this is best, but it's not. She will implode because of his nature."

"If you do this, it changes things, Pads," Remus whispered.

"Do you care about her? Would you do this for her even against her wishes?"

Remus glanced at the witch and exhaled. "I would do anything."

"But this?" Sirius asked.

The animagus walked toward the witch and touched the soft cheek her Hermione's body. "Yes, if it will save her from despair."

"Do you know why she's having such problems?" Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded and exhaled. "Yes, I do."

"Will you tell me before we do this?"

Remus shook his head but leaned to the witch, kissing her forehead. "Don't you worry about that, Pads."

The witch grimaced but assisted the werewolf to the mattress. "Alright, Moony. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Hermione fell asleep sometime in the early morning. She had just settled the biting and patting wolf to a dull roar, but when she woke up, she didn't feel his presence any longer. That startled her. Sitting up, she glanced at her hands, noting the slender dainty fingers of her body.

Jumping out of bed, she glanced around, noting Sirius's bedroom. How? It was four days after the last one. Maybe it was timing?

Her skin felt fabulous and soft. Sirius… what an odd creature. Hermione raced from the room and nearly tripped as she approached the place that she knew Remus was staying. Opening the door, she launched herself on the bed next to the animagus and pushed him. "Sirius! Sirius!"

The animagus groaned and scowled with one eye open. "Hermione?"

"We're back," she declared.

He groaned and buried his face. "No, we're not."

"Remus?"

The animagus groaned. "Yes."

Hermione blinked. This hadn't happened to them before. "How what happened?"

"Crawl into bed, it's cold," he mumbled and tugged the blankets.

She shifted into the blankets and maneuvered closer to the animagus. "You're just not used to having cooler temperatures," Hermione teased and touched his chest.

Remus grumbled and tugged the witch closer. "You're right. Are you happy?"

Hermione frowned at him. "I was hoping that you both were yourselves."

"Why don't you go wake him up so we all can have a chat?"

The witch exhaled and rocked her head before kissing his cheek. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Hermione crawled out from the sheets and fixed the shorts she was wearing. Her feet were chilled as she walked through the house, but it was relieving in a way. She missed feeling more than miserable about being awake. Her understanding of the werewolf seemed to only grow through these experiences. All of the long nights of reading a book nearly alone. The sleeping. The measures he went to avoid crowds and different scents.

When knocking on the door, she didn't hear any stirring behind the master bedroom door. Hermione went inside and noted the crumpled body that she resided in just last night. It pained her to see it in such a way. Hermione crawled onto the mattress, and bearly touched the werewolf when he jerked.

It startled her and caused her heart to race as his eyes caressed her. The werewolf sat up and smelt the air. Golden eyes traced her form, and she realized just how wrong she was for thinking this was a safe venture. Her stomach churned, and words fell dry on her tongue.

It was an attack. The massive werewolf's body pressed her to the bed, and she screamed as he bit into her neck. Shorts were being tugged from her flailing legs. Her shirt was ripped with a loud announcement. There was no reason for such a mauling… aside from the invasive way, the lupine personality took to her these last few days.

What a day for Remus to not have control of his own body. Bugger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: The beginning of this chapter is so darn spicy it's triple X. NSFW.**

* * *

Hermione had managed to struggle from his pin, scrambling toward the edge of the bed. This survival mode built up in her body as she was almost out of reach. The ragged shirt was torn from her body as a rough hand grasped her hair, pulling her backward. She was crying and was flipped around as her legs were forced apart. "Mine," the werewolf hissed.

"Sirius, stop!" she cried before a tongue started lapping at her core.

Her body was hoisted off the bed, leaving her shoulders bearly holding support for her neck as he yanked at her. The werewolf was groaning and slurping away over her. His tongue left a coating of saliva as he moved to her arse cheeks. This was preparation for a rough fuck, and Hermione was confident he wouldn't take her comfort or limits into account. "Remus!" she called out, hoping he would hear her.

The arm that held her leg only enforced her need to cling to his shoulder, and the other was nearly in spasms as his fingers entered both openings available to there werewolf. Despite the invasive and rough fingering, they slid and moved with the lubrication of his saliva dripping down her spine. Hermione was fighting between crying and gasping at his rough handling of her. His mouth had returned to the knotted flesh above. The werewolf bit and sucked with vim, growling over her while forcing his fingers in deeper.

"Remus," She called out again, her voice ragged with breathing.

The werewolf pulled his fingers from her and turned the witch. This was it, he was going to fuck her into the bed, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. He scooped her body with an arm, and Hermione felt the massive tip touch her wet opening.

The door slammed open, and the animagus growled. Soon a dog had launched himself at the werewolf, knocking him off the bed. Hermione scrambled toward the head of the bed, clawing for the wand on the night table. The dog and man grappled a bit before the werewolf howled and slammed against the wall, knocking over a vase.

Hermione watched as her hand shook, holding the wand out in front of her. The animagus's familiar form appeared and looked upon her with pity. "You're alright, he's knocked out," Remus whispered.

"Remus," Hermione breathed.

Hermione didn't move. He paced toward her, and she shuddered as he reached for her. "Trust," he reminded her.

She broke her defensive posture and flung herself at him, bawling her eyes out. "He, it, almost," she struggled through tears.

"Sh, it's alright, let's get you mended," Remus murmured.

The animagus lifted the witch off the bed and carried her out of the room. Hermione clung to him as her sobbing was hiccuped whimpers while blood dripped down her bare chest. Remus had brought her to the bathroom and placed her on the toilet. She rocked as he pulled from her and dug through the cabinet.

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered.

Hermione shook her head as he pulled out two vials. "It's my fault. I should have known."

He went to work, mending her neck before speaking about the event. The animagus seemed more reflective than usual. The bite was healed with a sizzling of skin and Hermione calmed as the intense burning was reduced to dull pain. Remus turned on the tub and plugged it before helping the witch into the basin.

"Remus," Hermione murmured as he reached for vials by the tub.

He was silent.

Hermione waited as he continued his task.

"What happened while you were in my body?" Remus asked as he dashed the potions into the water.

The animagus still wasn't meeting her eyes as the water splashed and filled the bathtub.

"He examined me, thoroughly," Hermione murmured.

"Why were you concerned you weren't going to make it through the transformation?" Remus questioned as he reached for a cloth.

Hermione relaxed against the back of the tub as he wiped away her blood. "Because, Remus, he was going to rip me apart. I wasn't really the conditioned human who hosted him for years. He knew I was a witch, and it drove him to insanity that I was out of reach."

Remus cringed and ducked down to her eye-level. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. This is all my fault."

"What's going to happen, Remus?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I've never bit anyone like that before," He said.

"Was that a marking?"

Remus exhaled and tilted his head. "I think so. I wasn't in my body to know the influence, but it seemed like it."

Hermione watched his hand, caress her neck through the washcloth and exhaled. "Then what does that mean?"

His hand dropped the cloth and touched her cheek. "Are you alright?" He asked.

It was a change of subject.

"I'm feeling better," Hermione sighed and shut her eyes.

Remus turned off the water and puffed out a breath. "I better check on Pads. He might be hazy on the whole thing."

"Please don't go," Hermione murmured.

The sound of him standing gave Hermione the fear that he would leave, but when she glanced around for him, he walked to the back of the tub. Sitting on the edge, he worked his fingers over her shoulders, gentle touches. Had she seen precisely what portion of her body, he was stroking, she might have known just how dangerous the situation was. It was the two indented crescents on her neck.

"I promised I would never bite anyone," Remus sighed.

"It wasn't your fault," she voiced.

"I wasn't honest with myself," he stated.

Hermione looked up into his scrunched expression. The animagus always housed a bit more vivid details in his features. Less composed that the werewolf. Hermione like that about Sirius, but with Remus now wearing that expression, she noted the extremity of his statement.

"What weren't you honest about?"

"You, Hermione. I wasn't honest about my warring feelings. This is my fault for not voicing my concerns," He murmured as his fingers traced her jawline.

"His intensity wasn't because I was a witch."

Remus shook his head. Dark curls swayed as he exhaled. "No, it wasn't."

"How long?" She breathed.

Remus turned his vision to the wall as his eyes searched for an answer. The child that she was when he was alive last was far from what they were now. Somewhere, his admiration for her strength, intelligence, and heart grew to something else. When? The mourning he had for his old life and late wife was a wisp in comparison to the intense conflict he felt for Sirius and her.

She had facilitated a loving home for his son. The witch even took care of him in his discomfort. Standing on the edge of his back and forth with Sirius. The secrets she kept for him. All of it blended to the absolute- he adored her.

"When we came back. The life you created and the affection you give so freely was something that stirred those average feelings of polite affection into something confusing. I'm so apologetic for even thinking that way, Hermione. I know that you deserve so much better and my disrespect for your being is inexcusable."

Hermione reached over and gripped his hand. "I care for you deeply and would never want to harm your person, Remus. It's horrible that you would even think to apologize for it. I also know that Sirius very much would like to try again. You love each other, and no matter what this alters between us, I know you love him more than any person who could stand beside you."

He couldn't see her face as she tucked her hair around her cheeks. There was a strain to her grasp, but Remus hadn't the heart to ask why she was casting herself aside so quickly. Not after what she just went through because of his own turmoil.

"Do you need anything?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Just go check on Sirius," she whispered and released his hand.

Remus stood up and stared down at the witch balled up in the bathtub. Her knees were tucked to her chin and her long curls he found so pleasant were curtains to block out the world. He had wronged her so severely. He rose a hand to bend and touch her but knew it wouldn't be well received. Nothing that happened now would benefit the witch. His trespasses were far too high.

The animagus left the bathroom and stood at the door after closing it behind him. The soft sounds of weeping were heard from inside, and that crushed him into pieces of useless flesh and bone. He didn't protect her from his savage nature. The monster he had become.

Slumping off to check on his counterpart, he felt more substantial than he had even as himself. The master bedroom was still open, but the view was hardly delightful. The werewolf was crumpled over the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Padfoot?" Remus asked.

He glanced up with a contorted expression. "Is she alright?" Sirius asked as Remus approached.

"She's a bit banged up, but it could have been far worse," Remus sighed.

"I'm sorry, Moony. I swear I didn't mean to bite her," Sirius grumbled.

Remus sat down on the mattress next to the werewolf. "Yes, I know. It wasn't you. It was him."

"What does it mean? Why did he act like that?"

The animagus winced and exhaled. "I wasn't truthful about my feelings, and he found an opening to express himself. I've spent a great deal of time learning to control my urges, you've only had days. I should have been more careful," Remus finished.

"Now what?"

"Now we leave her be, Pads. I have done worse to her than I could have ever done by letting those feelings be. I don't want to hurt her again."

"But you didn't, I did," Sirius grumbled as he scrubbed his face.

Remus shook his head and touched the werewolf's shoulder. "You couldn't help it. You called me a possessive, jealous prat, and it's true. Those feelings I can only suppress so much with my condition. My mistake was not voicing them so they wouldn't have manifested like a dark curse."

"Marauders, I'm going to get an early start on some research. Could you both make breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Both of them looked over to see the witch was dressed and standing at the doorway. Her expression was stoic as she stared at them.

"Yes, of course, love. I'm sorry about earlier," Sirius sighed.

Hermione straightened her form and cleared her throat. "Well, let's try to forgive and forget, alright, Sirius? We still have six days to figure out how to switch you both. Focus on the research and let's fix this mess," she declared with a nod before disappearing from the doorway.

"Is she alright?" Sirius questioned.

Remus shrugged and scratched at his chin. "I'm assuming she's going to deal with it by herself."

"I really buggered up," Sirius huffed.

"No, you didn't, Pads. We won't have her at arm's length anymore. That's over with," Remus replied.

"What a pity, I was growing on her sticking around," Sirius grumbled.

"Me too," Remus agreed.

* * *

The witch was digging through all the books littering the drawing-room. "Where is it!" She growled.

She barely touched her food as she dug through the countless books. The marauders hadn't bothered her since leaving the tray. Who could blame them? She was this horrible wedge between them. That thought caused her to falter. A tear left her eye, and she dashed it away with quick recourse.

Hermione just had to solve this so she could leave. She nodded once in agreement. That was the most sound for them all — no lingering confusion. The pains and discomfort from this whole situation would disapparate. They could finally figure things out.

Hermione's hand touched the scar on her neck, and she quivered. He had bitten her. The inescapable feeling of wanting more caused her breathing to shallow and abdomen to tighten. This wouldn't work if she reached out for those feelings. Mentally shoving it all into a box in her mind, she continued her task.

"Where is that bloody book!" Hermione shouted and tossed a smaller volume across the room.

Poor Sirius. Hermione couldn't imagine the guilt he must have gone through. She longed to help him and comfort him through this, but there wasn't any possible way. It was so muddled.

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione exhaled. "Come in."

"Love, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he came into the room.

The werewolf stayed posted at the door despite his expression of concern.

"I'm just digging through books," Hermione sighed.

His eyes examined the untouched food, and his brows lowered and contorted. "Darlin', you need to eat something. You've been at it for two hours."

"Sirius, I have to find that bloody book," Hermione huffed.

"What one?"

"The one you showed me. The," Hermione paused as her cheeks darkened. "The magical sex rituals."

Sirius blinked and smirked. "Sex rituals? You think Moony, and I could bounce each other back by shagging now?"

"Maybe it was a catalyst to speed things up. You didn't before, and it took four days," Hermione groaned.

Sirius hemmed and shuffled his feet. The werewolf had the tell-tell signs of guilt. "Well, about that."

"You didn't?" she questioned with a glare.

"We were worried about you, so I pushed Moony into it. But I swear it wasn't like last time, you were the only one to receive full satisfaction. Well, I did. Who would have thought that it felt the same no matter what tools you provide," Sirius snickered, but worry lingered in his features.

Hermione grunted and flopped to the ground. Sirius raced to her, and she huffed. "It is about shagging then. I hate that I was wrong," she grumbled.

Her pout was about the cutest thing Sirius had ever seen. He laughed and sat down next to her, minding the looming wolf on the edge of his thoughts. "Well, I had to be right about one thing eventually."

"So, I bounced back, but you didn't, why?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I'm quite sure that Moony got off the last time we fooled around. He was too embarrassed to admit it to you," Sirius said with a shift of his head.

"But then we just were shuffled the next time you did," Hermione added.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, love, but maybe it needs group participation?"

"You would suggest that," Hermione grumbled and nudged him. "Magic is fickle."

Sirius shrugged and reached under the sofa. "I was hiding it so George wouldn't steal it before I finished it."

He produced the book in question. "I can't believe I even think this is the answer," Hermione huffed while taking the volume.

She flipped to the page he had pointed out and read a bit. Connecting souls. The concept was gritty. Magic can only sustain life, not bring it back from the dead. However, there were old myths about a healer that could bind souls together. Given the right amount of magic and time, a 'soul healer,' the book coined, would be able to retain the lives brought back only by connecting them to the caster.

"I didn't bloody cast any spells," Hermione huffed.

"Did you use any magic? Maybe the veil played a part in that?" Sirius offered as he leaned close to read the text.

"Why the shagging? Why couldn't it be a hug?" Hermione complained.

"The term sexual healing comes to mind," Sirius snickered.

Hermione handed him the book and shook her head. "Alright, Sirius, but I have terms." She stood up and stretched.

"Terms for what, love?" Sirius asked as he continued reading.

"Neither of you are going to tell anyone about this when it's over. This will be my secret," She voiced.

Sirius finished the page, and his cheeks darkened as he glanced up at her. "You're going to do this?"

"What do we have to lose? Getting jumbled again? We've done that already so it's safe to say that this would be the next choice."

"Wait, you're really playing with this idea?" Sirius asked as he climbed to his feet.

Hermione tapped her chin and sighed. "You'll have to be secured. I don't need Moony to rear his head up and cause trouble. Remus will do just fine with the assistance I'm sure."

Sirius scrambled to the door. "Moony, I think I broke her!" He yelled in a panic.

The animagus skidded into the room, pale and disheveled. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's talking in tongues. I'm usually on board with this, but this is mental."

"What's going on?" Remus gasped and touched Sirius's shoulder.

Hermione snorted and picked up her plate. "I'll finish my lunch and digest, then we can meet in the master room," she announced and left them.

Remus glanced out the door and watched her disappear down the staircase. When he turned to the werewolf, he was confused as ever. "What is she talking about, Pads?"

"She's going to shag us, both of us," Sirius huffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"She's read that book. Seems to think we all need to participate."

Remus waved a hand and gasped. "What? What do you mean? This is mental."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"I'm not fucking that witch," Remus growled.

Sirius smacked the animagus's arm and huffed. "You are if I am. She thinks it might work."

"Merlin's bloody ball hairs, what makes her think that?" Remus snarled.

"That book," Sirius groaned. "I'm going to go take a nap. Hopefully, she comes to her senses, so we're not poising for a bloody orgy."

Remus shook his head and exhaled. "First time I've heard you complain about that."

"Yeah, well, when's the last time we fucked a witch and I was you?" Sirius retorted.

"Never," Remus said and smiled despite the insanity.

"My point exactly. Wake me up when she comes to a sane thought process," Sirius responded and left the drawing-room.

Remus stood there and glared at the book on the floor. He better figure out what spurred this thought and douses it before they attempted such madness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: This next scene is heated and yummy! NSFW**

* * *

Remus was hiding in the drawing-room after he delivered the potion from George to the werewolf. He wasn't sure if the witch was honest about her intentions, but the whole situation made him nervous. There was a knock at the door, and the witch's face appeared through the gap. "Are you coming, Remus?"

"Hermione, please, be reasonable about this," Remus implored.

"I am," Hermione sighed and disappeared.

The animagus groaned and went to the doorway. The witch was in a satin robe and marching up the staircase.

"Hermione, please," Remus begged as he followed her.

The witch didn't turn to him until she reached the door to the master bedroom. "Listen, Remus. Let's not make this any more awkward than it needs to be, alright? I know in your heart you don't want to do this, but you have to separate your feelings from this. We're just shagging — a magical completion to this mess. I need you to take the lead, so Sirius doesn't get rough with me," Hermione sighed as she tilted her head.

He touched her cheek and scowled. "You're so lovely. I don't want you exposed to this debauchery."

Hermione laughed and patted his chest. "Debauchery, Remus, please. I think I am far less innocent than you propose."

He blinked and cleared his throat. "You're always so surprising."

"I wouldn't be your favorite witch alive if I didn't surprise you now and then."

Remus nodded and reached for the door. "I'll bind him. You wait to come in until I call for you, alright?"

Hermione rocked her head and clung the robe closer to her chest. "Alright."

The animagus shook his head as he entered the room. The werewolf was sprawled across the bed and groaned at Remus. "Please tell me she changed her mind?"

"No," Remus sighed and waved at the headboard. "Climb up there. I have to tie you to it."

The werewolf rose his eyebrows. "Bondage, Moony? I didn't realize she was into kink."

The animagus huffed as his cheeks darkened. "This is for her safety, Pads. Where's your wand?"

The werewolf gestured to the night table and complied. Soon his arms were secure on the bars, and Remus waved the wand. It worked perfectly as small metal chains wrapped around his wrist and became shackles. The werewolf tested it and nodded. "Alright, seems safe enough. Get my sweats off?"

Sirius was shirtless, and Remus tugged the black pants off his body, leaving the man nude on the blankets. It was an odd circumstance. Remus was staring at his own body. Knowing that both of them were going to do something, neither of them had done since their early twenties. Sirius must have felt similar as Remus striped because he exhaled shaking his head. "Moony, this is all shades crazy."

"I know," Remus huffed.

There was a knock, and her soft voice hummed through the barrier. "Are you marauders ready?"

"Come in, Hermione," Remus grumbled as he unbuckled the belt around his hips.

When she entered, the robe was tight to her form, and she was scrunched at the shoulders. There was such uncertainty about her presence as she glanced at the floor. Her cheeks were blooming with color.

"We don't have to do this, Hermione," Remus reminded her.

"We do," she nodded and shifted from her robe.

The animagus blinked at the sinful sight. Hermione was wearing lacy knickers and a sheer pink bra to match. Sirius sat up and cleared his throat loudly. "Um, love, where have you been hiding those?"

"It's not every day you're offered up as a human sacrifice," Hermione snickered with a small smile.

The animagus approached her and placed a few fingers under her chin, lifting her face. "You listen to me. This makes you more of a woman than any witch I know. It takes courage and trust. I won't lead you astray if you trust me," he murmured.

Hermione touched his chest and sighed. "I trust you, Remus. I always will," she responded.

He shuddered breath and traced her shoulder with one hand. His fingers traveled around her collarbone and to the first of the beautiful features hidden under a sheer cloth. The witch kept her eyes on the amused face of the animagus as he touched her.

"How are you so lovely? It takes my breath away," Remus whispered.

Hermione moved to remove her bra, but he stopped her. "No, don't. Let me."

She didn't move as his hand traced her with slow, deliberate touches. Hermione whimpered and breathed sporadically as he backed her toward the bed. "Let's not leave Pads out," Remus said and turned her around.

Hermione gazed at the werewolf and whimpered as lips touched her neck. Fingers picked at her bra, and Sirius groaned. "Moony, what are you doing to that witch. She smells like sex and candy."

The fabric loosened and fell to the ground, revealing her torso entirely to the werewolf. Sirius moaned, and his attention was clearly announced. Hermione huffed as the animagus cupped hands over her chest. "Don't worry. I promise to be careful. Trust me to take care of things, darling," Remus whispered.

His fingers rolled the buds over each breast between his fingers, and she rested her head against his chest, sighing. "That's a good girl," Sirius coaxed.

Remus ran his fingers down her sides and assisted her to the mattress. She was on her knees in front of the werewolf. The animagus breathed in deep measure as he slid the fabric down her thighs. "Now, you're going to play with poor Padfoot while I get you ready, love," Remus ordered.

Hermione nodded and crawled on her hands and knees in front of the squirming werewolf. "Love, you're original sin," he sighed.

"Thank you, Padfoot, how generous of you," she snickered.

Remus had to watch from the side. The remarkable view of the curvy witch touching what was his own body. That type of view wouldn't have ever happened if this whole mess didn't throw them all about. It was gorgeous and randy as all hell. He leaned forward and pressed her back down, coaxing the witch to her destination. It was magic.

Sirius jiggled the shackles and groaned as she began. "Moony, oh Merlin, this," he huffed.

"Relax, Pads, you don't want to get too carried away," he whispered while reaching for the knickers on the witch.

Hermione whimpered as his hands skated down her thighs with the fabric following to her knees. "Slowly, darling. Slow, don't be hasty with our Sirius," Remus breathed and pulled off the knickers from her knees.

The animagus touched her, and she wriggled. Hermione was more than just a little ready. He could feel the heat and greed dripping from her. However, he wasn't going to push the tempo for this song. Remus touched and stroked her folds with explorative interest. "Love, you're so beautiful," Remus sighed.

She whimpered and wriggled her hips. "Moony, please fuck this witch. She's ruining my resolve."

"Not yet," Remus murmured.

Hermione whined and pressed herself further in the air. "Please?" She begged while panting.

Remus slid fingers into her, and she cried and arched.

"Bloody fucking hell, Hermione, you're a masterpiece," Sirius hissed.

"Pads, I don't know, she's tight," Remus murmured.

"You can't get me this far just to quit on me now, Remus," Hermione groaned.

Sirius shook the chains and growled. "Love, please continue. You're gonna make it fall off!"

Hermione exhaled and licked the length of the werewolf, causing him to snarl and squirm. Remus chuckled as he disengaged from the witch and ran his fingers over one of her cheeks. He didn't want to admit he enjoyed hearing her beg with something in her mouth. All the dirty and illicit things he was trying to avoid being housed in his brain. It was coming to a peak as he watched her work.

"Are you ready?" He hissed.

Hermione whined loudly over the werewolf.

"Moony, stop fucking around," Sirius spat.

It happened with sudden recourse. Hermione nearly collapsed at the surprise and howled with delight. The animagus chuckled through a gasp, reaching for her long hair. "Come on, love, don't forget about Pads now."

His command over her. It was a breaking point. Remus just needed to touch her a certain way while they were all attached for her to react. Heated. Lovely. Masterful. All those words fell short of it and were muted in comparison to the climax. Sirius was first, and she drank him with eagerness and lust.

"Good girl," Sirius hissed through grunts and hoarse satisfaction.

Remus slowed and waited for him to come down before yanking her away from him. He turned the witch over and crushed her with a forceful kiss as he pinned her to the bed. The pace was rough and rapid because he had to have her ultimately. She clung to him and howled into his mouth as he felt her spasm. Hermione pulled enough away to cry into the room.

The animagus buried his face against her neck and nibbled and kissed at her neck before finishing himself. It was a beautiful end with an intimate flavor. Hermione curled her arms around his shoulder as she panted. Remus took his time kissing and doting on her flesh, licking her chest. "Oh, Remus," she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "This was perfection."

"Chopped mandrake root over here," Sirius growled. "Moony, flick your damned wand so I can savor the moment too."

Remus groaned and reached over for his abandoned wand, waving it at the werewolf. Sirius was released and exhaled loudly. Hermione whimpered as the animagus continued with his mission. The werewolf crawled over and kissed her with a deep measure. The witch sighed and reached up with a hand to stroke his hair.

It was a mess of flesh and satisfaction. So beautiful and blissfully lovely. Remus assisted pulling the witch toward the pillows in between kisses and nibbles. Sirius yanked the blankets over them and nosed her jawline before touching his lips to hers. It was so intimate and soul-bearing. It was them. Lucky for them, they had all night.

* * *

Sirius woke up and instinctively reached for the goddess of his dreams. The witch had tenderly accepted their doting until they were all asleep. However, when all he touched was scared flesh, he opened his eyes and glared at the werewolf.

"Moony, where did she go?" He groaned.

The werewolf yawned and scrubbed his face. "I don't know, tea maybe?" He said through a breath.

"Now that I'm me, I want to continue with last night," Sirius huffed.

Remus moaned and nodded with a sleepy grin. "What a night."

"What a night, indeed," Sirius chuckled.

"How many rounds was it?" Remus groaned as he rolled his neck.

Sirius snorted and waved his hand. "Between her and us, I'm not sure. It all just rolled together so perfectly."

"Think we can convince her to stick around, Pads?" Remus teased and nudged the animagus.

Sirius rolled on top of the werewolf and kissed him. "Maybe," he sighed when they parted.

Remus pushed him over and was about to attack the animagus with kisses. He stopped and scowled at the night table. "Pads, reach over and nab that."

Sirius scowled and reached out to snag the parchment off the night table. It was a letter, and she had written it in quick haste by the look of it. Remus fell to the pillow next to him and read it as well.

"Well, bugger," Sirius grumbled.

_Thanks, marauders. I won't forget how wonderful it was. Don't forget your promise._

_Your Hermione_

"Bugger is right," Remus growled with a scowl.

"Why would she just leave," Sirius pouted.

Remus shook his head and exhaled. "How unfortunate for us."

"Unfortunate doubly for me, I didn't actually get to shag her. Your knob just got polished," Sirius grumbled.

Sirius set the note aside and winced. "Moony, she's our bloody Venus. I could worship that witch daily."

"She did this so we could try a relationship without distraction," Remus said.

The animagus shook his head and moaned. "Well, that's just like her, isn't it? Always thinking of others."

"She won't mention this again. We've done what we could, and we should try and get through this full moon," Remus sighed and scratched his chest.

Sirius turned to the werewolf and pursed his lips. "When I bit her, what does that mean?"

Remus exhaled and pressed his forehead to the animagus's. "It means that I'll miss her greatly."

"Me too, Moony. Me too," Sirius murmured as he stroked his hair.

They comforted each other through the morning… missing the witch.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was sitting at her desk and reading the latest letter from Teddy Lupin. He was enjoying Hogwarts very much and inquired about his father. The witch wasn't positive what to respond with. She had cleverly avoided the marauders for the last two weeks. Her abdomen tightened at the thought of them. Bugger.

"Miss Granger, what are you still doing here?" Kingsley's voice interrupted the witch's thoughts.

"Oh, Sir, I was just catching up on some reports," Hermione announced with a nod.

He rounded her desk and glanced down at the letter. "Young Lupin seems quite satisfied with school," he said with a smile.

"He is going to get along marvelously this year," Hermione replied with a grin.

"How are your friends?" Kingsley questioned as he sat down.

Hermione cringed and set down the letter. "Harry says they're mending well. The full moon was rough, and my lupine friend attacked his dog," she sighed.

The minister scratched his chin and tilted his head. "I wonder what struck a nerve."

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled and shifted.

Kingsley exhaled and stood up, patting her shoulder. "You have a party to get to. I suggest you change and go, Hermione."

The witch rocked her head. "Yes, quite right."

"Well, enjoy the get-together tonight," Kingsley said and left her office.

Hermione exhaled and gripped her wand, swishing it over her desk and cleaning up. She was going to have to head out, whether she wanted to go or not.

* * *

The witch arrived at the Three Broomsticks and straightened her violet dress. She was confident that she was last to show up. Well, she had to go inside sometime. Hermione marched inside, and streamers blew around with loud shouting.

"Happy birthday!" many yelled at once.

She was rushed by several people who were grappling for her attention. "'Ermione! 'Emione! 'Appy birthday!" Fleur declared, grabbing her arm.

Luna ducked under their hands and tugged the witch forward. "Hermione, it's so lovely to see you."

She was thrown into a chair surrounded by gifts, and a hat was tossed on her head. "Hermione, glad to see you show up," George teased and pinched her cheek.

It was disheveled chaos of a party, but when Harry and Ginny appeared with drinks, she eased. "Hello, my friend," Ginny sighed and kissed her cheek.

Harry smirked and sat down next to her. "We're getting old, Hermione."

"Don't remind me, Harry," Hermione grumbled.

A drink slid in front of her and George chuckled. "Chug that down, plenty more where that comes from."

Hermione laughed and obeyed, swigging the ale. Harry helped her hold the cup as she continued, and the familiar faces of her school mates shouted in celebration. She slammed the empty cup down with a growl and smirk. It was well-received, and soon, food was being brought to the tables.

The party was more than just for her birthday. It was a celebration of making it. Every one of them had something to celebrate: families, children, great careers. None of them ever thought life could be this joyful after the roughness of their childhood. This was the first time in years that they all had a reason to get together and enjoy the freedom of adulthood.

"So, tell me, Hermione, how's work been?" Neville asked.

Hermione sipped her glass and nodded. "Very good. I'm happily working on new legislation involving muggleborn rights."

"How was that business with the two that came back?" Dean questioned.

The witch wanted to avoid talking about them. Her cheeks luckily were already red from her drink, so it was far simpler to hide. "Well, they're normal, I assume."

Speak of the devils… There was shouting at the door, and Hermione turned to see both Remus and Sirius walk into the pub. Hermione inwardly groaned and downed her ale. George set another glass down for her, and she bobbed her head and drank from the new glass. Ginny noted the change as the marauders shifted through the crowd enough to approach the large table.

"Happy birthday, love," Sirius said and held up the delicately decorated gift.

Hermione glanced at them as her eyebrows pinched. "Thank you, marauders."

Ginny nudged her and cleared her throat. "Why don't you go circulate, Hermione?"

The witch climbed from the seat and wandered to the other side of the tavern. Ginny waved the marauders to sit and exhaled. "Well, seems you all are having difficulty," Ginny mused.

Harry scowled as Remus tugged his collar. "I suppose so," Harry grumbled.

"It was a quick severing when she left. We haven't spoken since," Remus said.

Sirius scowled as he watched the witch talking with some wizard. He was touching her shoulder in that gorgeous and sexy dress. The animagus felt a spur of frustration as she laughed and sipped her drink.

"Sirius, are you listening?" Harry asked.

He shook himself back to the conversation and tilted his head. "What's that, Harry?"

"You and Remus?" Ginny asked.

The animagus glanced over at the werewolf who took his hand. "Oh, yes. We decided to give it a go," Sirius announced.

"Had I known, I would have been a little less shifty when I showed up at the house," George teased with a wink.

"Well, Georgie, you had to learn the hard way. Not my fault we decided to shag in the kitchen," Sirius retorted with a grin.

Remus leaned to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get a drink, it's loud in here," Remus whispered.

The werewolf stood from the table and walked through the crowd. Sirius sighed and reached for a bite left on Ginny's plate.

"So, how's it going?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Very well, actually. He's less grumbly after the full moon. We're enjoying the large empty house. It's been pleasantly easy," Sirius murmured.

His eyes traced the witch in the purple dress who was leaning closer to the young pissant who was flirting with her. He was touching one of her curls. Sirius thinned his lips, and a drink was set in front of him. "Drink up, Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius snagged up the glass and drained it in large gulps. "Excuse me," he huffed and stood up.

The animagus zigzagged in the crowd to lose attention and approached the wizard from behind. He scooped the man underarm and smirked at the witch. "What are you two up to?" He asked with a masked smile.

"Sirius Black, how are you?" the wizard asked with a smirk.

"Sirius, Oliver was just talking about Scotland," Hermione sighed as she finished her drink.

Sirius snagged the empty mug from her and put it on the counter. "Scotland is always nice."

"I'm going to head to the restroom," Hermione said and touched Oliver's arm. "We'll chat about your family when I get back. I want to hear about your daughter."

Sirius bristled at her quick retreat. The witch skirted from him as Oliver arched an eyebrow.

"Sirius, you look a bit out of sorts. Need a drink?" He offered.

The animagus shook his head and patted the man's shoulder. "I'll see you in a minute. I have to see a man about a dragon."

The animagus hunted for the escaping witch and found himself at the loo. An arm gripped him, and he was tugged toward a cracked door. It was dark and only more so when the door shut. "Who's there?" He hissed.

"Shut up, Pads," Hermione huffed, and he was pulled forward.

Lips touched him, and he released a groan. "Hermione, wait," he huffed between attacks.

"I'm bloody pissed, and I need a cock. Either shut up and shag me or leave," Hermione retorted, and he felt her hand slid into his trousers.

He couldn't help himself. He and Remus spoke so fondly about the witch after they shagged. It was going to haunt him later if he didn't comply. The animagus found purchase of a wall and pushed her to it, lifting her dress. It was so easy with her like his body knew exactly what to do to increase all the pleasure between them.

Her leg wrapped around his waist as he battled his zipper, but like perfection, he slid her knickers aside and impaled the witch. It was rough and passionate as he kissed her, tongue slithering in her mouth as she cried in jubilation. He pulled from her mouth and panted as his hands gripped her ass.

"Harder," she hissed through moans.

He was nearly pelting her into the wall as he nibbled on her neck. "Sirius, please," she whimpered.

The room was dark, and he wished he could see her reddened face as he fucked the little witch to oblivion. The divinity she held between her thighs was heaven on earth. His tongue ran over indentations on her neck, and she stifled a howl. Just like that the world was crashing together with light as he emptied his resolve into her.

They were panting and nuzzling each other between lazy kisses before he set her back on her feet and pulled out. "Thank you for the birthday gift," she whispered.

He stood there in the darkness as she shuffled, and then the flicker of light entered the room behind him. Hermione left him in the broom closet to compose himself. Shit. What the bloody hell was he thinking?

* * *

"Moony, it wasn't planned, bloody hell," Sirius groaned as his hand touched the door.

The animagus patted the door and exhaled. The anger was well deserved. He buggered up.

The door slid open a fraction, and the werewolf was glowering. "You didn't even tell me. I would have been alright with it if you just told me."

"It wasn't like I planned it," Sirius growled. "She yanked me in a closet and told me to shag her."

Remus pouted and shook his head. "That isn't fair. You can't blame her."

"I'm not! I'm honest. She was pissed out of her gourd. I went to find her out of irritation, and she pulled me in."

The werewolf exhaled and opened the bedroom door. "Alright, but next time don't cower and hide it. I chased you down for nearly an hour at the party before you told me."

Sirius blinked. "You're not still mad at me?"

"No, of course not. That witch isn't easy to say no to, and you've never been one to deny a pretty woman," Remus said while rolling his eyes.

"You're telling me that I can shag her in our exclusive relationship? Sounds like a trick," Sirius huffed.

"Will you come the fuck on to bed? I thought we agreed that if she asked we would give each other a pass," Remus grumbled and waved at the bed.

Sirius walked into the room, but his eyebrow was still arched. "And if she asked you?"

"I would hope you would be as understanding as I'm trying to be. You're not helping," Remus said while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Does this change things?"

The werewolf paused and tilted his head with a smile. "No, you barmy dog. She's our exception."

"That's fair, as long as you're not a jealous prat I was there first," Sirius snickered as he tossed the t-shirt aside.

Remus touched Sirius's stubbled cheek and beamed. "Well, there's always next time."

"True, now, love, are you going to let me take care of you tonight?" Sirius asked as he touched the werewolf's belt.

"Undoubtedly."

Sirius pursed his lips as he unbuckled the belt. "I miss her sometimes. Even just knowing she was reading in the room below settled me some."

"Me too, but she needs the chance to ask us to come home," Remus sighed.

"Will she ever?" Sirius questioned as his hand pulled the belt from the werewolf.

Remus stroked the animagus's cheek. "It's more of a chance now than it was this morning. Let's talk about easier things for now. Like how I became so lucky to have you."

Sirius stepped closer to the werewolf and kissed him. "Me too, Moony. Let's go to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

October's crisp air was lovely on nights before the snow falls and declares winter. Hermione loved those evenings just as much with a cup of tea and her best friend. Ginny had not been able to steal from the witch what happened to her and the marauders. Why they all seemed so fissured. If only it were explainable…

Harry had tucked the children into bed as Ginny was sipping her cup. "So, how's it been?"

Hermione winced and moved in her chair. "Fine, just fine."

"One more and I might actually believe you," Ginny grumbled.

Harry entered the room with a tray. "Anyone for some cake? Molly sent so much for the children from Albus's birthday party," he grumbled and set it down.

Hermione groaned and patted her stomach. "I've been uneven since yesterday. I can't eat any more cake."

"How about a drink?" Harry offered as he set down the tray on the table.

"No, no, thank you. Honestly, I've just been working so much I don't think my stomach is made of goblin steel any longer. I think I might go healthy for a while," Hermione sighed before sipping her tea.

Harry glanced over at his wife with a scrunched brow. "Remus was asking about you today," Harry attempted.

Hermione tilted her head with a risen eyebrow. "About me, how?"

"He was wondering how you're doing, what you're working on. The usual," Harry said.

Hermione tossed a hand and drained her glass. "He can write if he's that interested. I have to get home. Early day tomorrow helping mum," she announced, standing from her chair.

Harry launched to his feet and huffed. "Hermione."

"No, Harry," she said with a wave.

Ginny launched up and tapped her neck with her readied wand. Hermione jerked, but Harry held her still, watching the revealed bite form. "I knew it! You've been either covering it up or concealing it with a charm," Ginny hissed.

Hermione pulled from them and covered it with her hand. "That's just rude," she spat.

"He bit you and you left?" Harry asked.

Hermione glowered as she shifted on her feet. "Listen, it's absolutely none of your business. Neither of you knows what happened nor why. I would appreciate it if you left this one alone."

"Does Sirius know?" Ginny questioned.

The curly-haired witch thinned her lips and scrunched her nose. "I'll not be talking about this. Do you understand? What's done is done, and I'd prefer that at dinner we can all be civil."

Ginny moved to say something, but Harry halted her. "Alright, Hermione."

"I'm going to bed, see you both tomorrow night," Hermione sighed and moved to the fireplace.

Harry watched his friend leave through green flames and exhaled. "How are we going to tell her?"

"That they still aren't okay without her? I haven't a clue. Why isn't she speaking to them?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, neither of them will tell me," Harry sighed.

"This is quite the drama without the plot, Harry," Ginny murmured.

Harry just nodded and massaged her shoulder. "Let's figure out a way."

* * *

"Fucking ballocks, Moony!" the werewolf snarled and tossed a cup. "I don't want to spend my birthday as you!"

The animagus ducked and winced. "Pads, I promise we'll switch before then," Remus sighed.

Sirius was pacing the floor of the drawing-room as Remus was reading. They had switch again for the third day in a row. Things were definitely not going as planned.

"Let's just shag and get this over with," Sirius snapped.

Remus glanced up from his book and sneered. "Acting like that won't get us anywhere. I told you, I'm doing some research before bed."

None of it made any sense. Neither of them had switched with the witch since their night together. However, about three weeks ago, things changed. They started swapping bodies again, and it hadn't stopped. It was either abstain and figure it out, or keep switching.

"She's never coming home. She won't even talk to us. This is such utter dragon dung," Sirius spat as he paced.

The animagus exhaled as he shut the book. "So, we need help. I could ask her, but it might be poorly received."

"What does the bloody book say?" Sirius snarled.

Remus patted the volume and shifted in his chair. "Nothing we don't already know. We tried the coupling, and as far as we know, it's solved on her end. If it weren't, she'd be switching with us."

"Solved? No, I don't believe it. Magic doesn't just pick and choose who it works for and who it doesn't," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Then what are you suggesting? She obviously hasn't swapped with either of us," the animagus replied.

"We need her to come home. Nothing is going to make sense until she does."

"Okay, I'll ask her at dinner tomorrow," Remus said with a nod.

* * *

Hermione was marching from her sitting room to her bedroom and back. Now she was nervous. This was the third time in three days. Had she really no idea that she was late? Shaking her head, she glanced at the bathroom before passing it again. If she walked in there and saw what she was dreading, it might just ruin her.

How? How could she have been so bloody stupid? She had even remembered it sloppily drunk, but not after a mindblowing threesome? Merlin, she was the stupidest smart witch she ever knew.

The witch finally struck up the courage to walk into the bathroom and grab the plastic object. Her eyes were shut as she debated when to open them.

"Hermione?" George's voice entered the flat.

She gasped and pocketed the item before walking out to greet him. "Georgie, you scared me. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

The redhead grimaced as he shut the door. "I was wondering the same thing. You've been stomping around for an hour."

"Oh, I'm just about to head to mum's to help her with some chores. I was cleaning up a bit," Hermione lied as she smiled.

George approached her and thumbed her cheek. "Did you do something different with your hair? You're looking so beautiful today."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "No, just sleeping a bit more these days. How's Angelina?"

"She's good. Missing you like a barmy barn owl. When are you coming by for dinner?"

"This week."

"Good, well, we'll see you tonight. Charlie's in town and mum wants us all to come," George responded and stepped from the witch.

"See you tonight, try not to work too hard," Hermione piped up with a smile.

"Don't punch holes in the floor with your cleaning," George grumbled and moved to the door.

Hermione inhaled and hemmed. "George, if I asked you to keep a secret for me, would you?"

That stopped him, and he glanced at the paled witch. "What's wrong? Of course, but you aren't dying, are you?"

"No, but it's a hard thing to explain," Hermione sighed.

"I promise, mum's the word, Hermione."

She stepped toward him and pulled out the test. "I'm so bloody scared, would you look at it?"

George's eyes grew, but he rocked his head. "Okay."

Hermione shut her eyes and opened her palm. "I, it, well, it's such a long story," she huffed.

"Does that mean it's good or bad?" George whispered.

Her eyes shot open, and she stared down at the plus sign. She lost her legs, and George caught her just in time. "Oh, for the love of magic," Hermione gasped.

"Not good, got it. Well, you have a few weeks yet until you have to explain it," George sighed and stroked her hair.

"George, I can't be, this can't be his. What am I going to do?" Hermione was close to hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Hermione. Just breathe." She breathed in and out quite a few times before George had her steady on her feet. "What happened? Who's the father?" He asked.

"It's Sirius's," Hermione whimpered and covered her eyes.

"What? As in bloody Sirius Black? You shagged Sirius Black?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "I shagged them both, but Remus was Sirius at the time. I didn't think I could get pregnant, ever."

"Well, obviously you can, and now you have to tell them both," George groaned and helped the witch to a chair.

She glared up at him and shook the test. "You try explaining this to them. Or mum for that matter," she spat.

George snorted and took the test from her. "Well, tell me why you decided to shag em then."

"That stupid magic," Hermione grumbled.

"I thought they were still dealing with that? Sirius was Remus just yesterday."

Hermione's face lost color. "What?"

"Yeah, they've been dealing with that for weeks. Every time they shag they change. It's been rather bumpy for their relationship."

"You're telling me I shagged them and it didn't even work?" Hermione asked.

George chuckled and waved the test. "Well, it worked for you. You're up in the duff and haven't been changed since."

Hermione groaned and took the plastic stick. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"Probably didn't want to bother you. That's a big ask for a witch to shag two blokes for a magical reason," He snickered.

"Merlin, what happened?"

George pulled up the ottoman and sat down. "So, you're positive it's Sirius's? Why not Remus's?"

"I didn't," she paused as her cheeks bloomed with color. "You know."

"Well, you have your work cut out for you this time."

Hermione exhaled and shook her head. "Don't I know that. George, you can't say anything. I don't know how I'm going to tell them."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'll help you, but we can only hide it for so long. Sooner rather than later mum's going to be asking who's the father."

"You help me dodge mum's questions, and I'll figure out how to tell them," Hermione sighed.

"Time's ticking, Hermione," George said as he erected from the furniture. "Oh, by the way, congratulations," he finished and walked to the door.

"Thanks, Georgie. I'll see you tonight," Hermione murmured, and the redhead left her alone.

How was she ever going to explain this?

* * *

When the marauders popped in front of the Burrow, they glanced at each other and exhaled together. They weren't sure how to approach the witch about their problem. It was a rough concept to even ponder about, and they had attempted to go about asking.

Remus touched Sirius's shoulder. "You let me do the talking. She's not going to be easily swayed."

Sirius nodded. "Okay, Moony. I don't know if I can keep doing this. We can't shag, we can't fool around, we can't even enjoy some mutual bonding. This is destructive."

"I'll approach it delicately."

They walked to the door and opened it to find pure chaos. Bill and Charlie were throwing things at George, who was laughing near the clock. "You bloody wanker. He just fell asleep," Bill snapped.

Charlie was just grinning and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just looking for an excuse to bludger you, brother," he teased.

"George Weasley! You know how hard it is to get an infant asleep!" Molly screamed from the kitchen.

The marauders stepped into the house and George tucked himself behind Sirius. "What's wrong, Georgie?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"I woke up Billium's baby," he chuckled.

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Hermione took him up the stairs," Charlie said with a tilt to his head. "Giving Fleur a bit of a rest."

The werewolf glanced at the animagus before walking toward the kitchen. "Remus!" George huffed and skipped next to him. "Why don't you go see how Harry is coming along with the boys outside?"

"I was just going to the restroom," Remus lied with a scowl.

"No, go see the boys, I think Harry was looking for you."

Sirius walked over and exhaled. "Why would he be looking for Moony?"

Charlie set down the pillow in his hand and stretched. "Something about werewolves. Seems Harry was inquiring about them to Hermione, but she disappeared with the baby."

"It was serious enough for that moron to wake my son," Bill groaned.

Remus nodded and moved through the kitchen. Molly was busily waving her wand about as she noticed his presence. "Remus, I have a question for you. I was wondering if you would speak to Hermione. She seems to be under the weather today, but when I asked, she refused to tell me what she's ill with."

"Why would you assume she would tell me?" Remus asked.

"Because she respects you," Molly said with a flick of her wand. "Harry told me she is struggling. Please say something. She doesn't listen to anyone. I'm worried she's over-working."

Remus exhaled- oh, she had no idea what she was asking him. "Of course, Molly. I'll see what's wrong."

Molly smiled with a nod. "Good, I'm glad someone she looks up to is here to help. Merlin knows that girl is too smart for all of us. She could outthink Godric."

"Harry needed to speak to me. I'm going to go check on him," Remus grumbled as he moved to the back door.

"Come in and have some tea after. I'm sure it's chilly out there," Molly sighed. "It's so nice to have someone around the children look up too."

Remus felt his cheeks fill with heat as he walked out the door. Look up to? After these last few months, he wasn't confident that he fits that criteria, especially with the witch on everyone's tongue today. He wandered out to where the Potter was standing on the crisp lawn. Harry was watching his son's play with the fireflies he conjured.

"Hello, Harry, how are you this evening?"

Harry folded his arms without looking at the werewolf. "When did you bite Hermione?"

Remus blinked and cleared his throat while tugging at his jumper collar. "Well, there's a story to that."

"I like stories, Remus. I have to know what's going on with you both. She's acting very strange these last few weeks. I'm concerned."

"Well, technically Sirius bit her," Remus sighed.

Harry squared his shoulders and exhaled. "So, what's truly going on? What happened that she just left."

"She made us promise to keep that between us all."

"Did, Remus, did you hurt her?" Harry whispered.

The werewolf shook his head. "Not physically. I think she's a bit emotionally disengaged with us now. It wasn't the easiest to go through together, and she felt she was stuck between us. Hermione kept our secret of being former partners so that we could have privacy. Sirius never wanted to announce it when we were younger because he was afraid of what that would mean. The judgment of a sour type lingered then about how we felt. So I agreed, and we kept it silent like it was shameful."

Harry finally turned to him and exhaled, touching Remus's shoulder. "Remus, I had no idea. She kept that secret for what reason?"

"Because she caught us in the act while she was staying there, Harry. Nothing graphic, but it was evident what was happening after the fact."

"Oh," Harry said with a scrunched brow. "Oh!" He repeated as his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Remus, Hermione had a hopeless crush on you. She and gin used to talk about you marauders plenty."

Remus winced and breathed. That was not something he wanted to hear. He had dug at her pride more than just a bit with choosing the animagus. "I feel that might be some of her issues. She left to get out of our way."

"How was it fixed for so long?"

"Sirius and I can't figure that out."

"What did you do to fix it the first time?"

Dangerous territory. "I can't tell you," Remus sighed.

"Well, we can't fix it if we don't know how it was temporarily," Harry growled.

Remus nodded and scratched his chin. "You let me worry about that bit. I'm going to go find her."

"Don't make her angry, Remus. She's testy today," Harry sighed and turned back to his children.

"I won't. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione had just gotten the redheaded infant to sleep as she paced the room. This was going to be her life in a handful of months, could she be ready? Under no circumstances would she eliminate her miracle, no matter how seedy the conception was. As for the man in question… how was she going to approach the subject?

She had to tell him. Harry would about kill her if she didn't. Hermione knew for a fact that Remus would find out. Holding the infant would block off some of the scents- she would have to be clever about tonight at least until she figured out how to tell them. Merlin, what the hell was she going to do?

Sirius would never flat out accuse her of trapping. No, he would be gentlemanly about the situation. Hermione didn't need his money nor his support. If she had to, she would do this alone.

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione, can I come in," Remus whispered.

Hermione made a sound of approval, and the werewolf appeared. "Good evening, Remus," Hermione breathed.

He smiled and shut the door before walking up to the rocking witch. "He's taken quite a bit with you."

"He's a good boy," Hermione sighed and caressed his red hair.

Remus scowled. "You've done this before with all the children."

"Oh, yes. It started with Teddy and Victoire. By the time James was born, I was a professional," Hermione teased with a smirk.

Remus wagged a finger at her, and she offered the sleeping child. His rough fingers touched the boy's hand as he walked. "Harry loved it when I held him."

"You're so much warmer," Hermione noted.

The werewolf nodded in, replied, and exhaled. "It was unfortunate that I missed these moments with my son."

"What's going on with you and Sirius?" She asked, but her tone made him glance up at her.

She looked physically pained.

"We've been adjusting. It was hard on us that you just left," Remus sighed.

She shuffled her feet and gazed down at the floor. "I had to. Both of you deserved the space to find your way. Harry tells me you both are mostly happy."

"A few bumps in the road here and there. It happens when you have baggage," Remus replied.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she still wouldn't meet his gaze. "Remus, I did something terrible at my party. I know he told you, but I wanted to apologize."

"No need, we have an understanding in regards to you."

"I shouldn't be an exception," she huffed with a glare.

"But you are, Hermione. If you would have stuck around before the ink even dried the next day, we would have told you that. Neither one of us ever dreamt that someone would add to our happiness, but you do. I wish you understood you're not a barrier but a bridge."

"Why haven't you told me you're still having problems?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Why haven't you come home?" Remus responded with an arched eyebrow.

Her cheeks were blazing in the low light of the room. "It isn't right what we did, Remus. You love each other. That's how it's supposed to work. It was just a spell and anything after is wrong," she hissed.

"So, our affection for you has no weight?" He questioned.

Hermione took back the child to stuff down nausea she was feeling. "Not as much as you both for each other."

Remus chanced to reach out and touched her cheek. "Don't you understand, you stubborn, intelligent witch? You're our sun, not our Saturn. We would orbit you no matter the distance. You changed our lives."

Her eyes grew glassy as she held the small Weasley. "How does that work?"

"Well, for the record, you're the only witch I know who can taper any of Sirius's behavior and come out a victor," Remus teased.

Hermione swallowed and set the child down in his crib. "Remus, I have to go," she huffed.

When she walked by, he snagged her arm. "Please, please come home? We still need help. We still need you," he murmured.

"I have to go," she repeated and pressed her hand to her stomach. "Please."

He released her, and she almost sprinted down the staircase. The werewolf listened to her footfalls fade, but something seemed amiss. Remus decided to go track her down and stopped by the bathroom when he heard someone voiding the contents of their stomach in the loo.

Sirius had walked up the staircase as she flushed the toilet and sobbed. Remus could hear her whimpering. "I don't know how I'm going to do this," Hermione breathed before heaving.

"What's going on?" Sirius murmured.

"I'm a horrible person," Hermione sobbed.

Remus sighed and held out a hand. "Your turn."

Sirius scowled as he knocked on the door and Remus ducked from view up the stairs. "Love, can I come in?"

"Go away, Sirius!" Hermione cried through the door.

"Love, please? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Sirius pleaded against the barrier.

She cracked the door, and the animagus frowned at her wretched appearance. "Darlin', why are you crying?" He asked.

She wiped her cheeks and huffed. "I, it's, well." She sputtered.

"He doesn't blame you, love," Sirius said as he reached for her.

She dodged his hand and covered her face. "Please don't be nice to me, Sirius. Please. Yell at me. Tell me you never want to see me again. Anything but be so darn gentle with me. I'm going to ruin your life," she whimpered.

"Ruin my life?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione pressed him from the door opening and shut it with swift recourse. The animagus listened as she slid against the barrier and wept. It didn't make sense why she was so upset. A whistle drew the marauders' attention, and they looked over to see George. He waved at them, and they followed the Weasley down the staircase.

It was an odd follow-the-leader out the front door, and into the garden. George ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "Fellas, we need to talk," he mumbled.

"What's going on, George?" Remus asked.

"She's not going to tell you what's wrong with her. Hermione doesn't have it in her to do it. She'll have to eventually, but let's not push her tonight. There's tons that witch is going through right now," George sighed.

"But we need to fix this," Sirius huffed.

Remus patted his shoulder before scowling at the redhead. "Is she ill?"

"No, but I'm worried she's going to hurt herself if she doesn't have time to absorb what's going on," George grumbled.

"She's inside puking her guts out," Sirius scoffed.

"And If I were you, I'd be asking why, not if she's sick," George rose his eyebrows.

Sirius scowled and scratched his scalp. "Why?"

Remus paled and tugged at his collar. "She isn't sick?"

"You asked that already," George smirked.

The werewolf felt like his legs were going numb. "And she's told you but no one else?" He breathed.

George nodded, and his grin grew. "Oh, yes, because she stomping around for an hour in anxiety this morning. But I can't tell you why, eh?"

Sirius still seemed lost as he glanced at both of them. "What?"

Remus crumpled and breathed deep before groaning. "Oh, Merlin."

"Mhm, that's what I'd say if I were you. My mum is going to skin you both alive," George teased and patted the werewolf's shoulder.

"Moony, what's going on?" Sirius hissed as he poked the bent werewolf.

Remus pulled the animagus to his level and breathed. "Pads, I used your body and we," he paused and huffed. "She's."

"She's… oh," Sirius blinked and sunk to his arse. "But she said."

"I know," Remus sighed.

"And she's," Sirius gulped.

"I know!" Remus hissed.

"And I…"

Remus moaned and shook his head. "We."

"How!"

George ducked between them and beamed. "Seems you blokes forgot the golden rule. If it's going to happen, it's going to happen to you. You should never forget to use protection."

Remus stood up and groaned. "Why hasn't she said anything?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything and I didn't. I suggest you convince her to say something before she makes up a story to suffice, not admitting it to you both."

"How do you know it wasn't at her party?" Sirius questioned with a scowl.

George arched an eyebrow. "Ask Gin. She'll be able to tell you. Either way, I didn't say a word, and I'm sticking with it," he finished and moved to the door.

Sirius sat on the ground, resting his arms over his elbows. "So, we're still being switched, she's not talking to us, and she's," he couldn't even finish it.

Remus slumped down next to him and exhaled. "We have to take ownership of this mess for her, Sirius. It may have been your body, but I put this on her."

"Moony, question," Sirius tilted his head. "What if it's because you didn't shag her?"

"What?"

Sirius waved his hand between them. "You were me, I was you, but she didn't."

"Did the revelation that you're going to be a father cause the blood to leave your brain?"

"No, listen to me, Moony. We didn't start switching until weeks ago. Not long after she and I were in the broom closet."

The werewolf scowled and rocked his head. "Okay, I'm following. You're thinking it's a branding. Like in order for the spell to finish is if we both close the ritual with the host in question."

"Exactly minus the fanciful speech. I'm saying you probably need to shag her."

Remus groaned and scrubbed his face with both hands. "Okay, okay, but we need to work this business out first. She's upset, rightly so. She thinks it will be an issue."

"Well, you're suggesting she wants us a part of her life. What if she's ashamed?"

"Ashamed at what?" Remus asked.

Sirius huffed and narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. "She shagged both of us without us telling her it was more than a spell. I'm quite positive that it was a destructive process. She's like me, Moony, she doesn't believe that she can be loved and the unconventional is about the scariest form."

Remus rocked his head. "Yes, you're right. Then what do we do? There are no books written on the inner workings of Hermione Granger."

The animagus smirked and scratched his chin. "I have an idea. However, you have to be the one to pull it off."

Remus exhaled. "Okay, Pads, but If I'm cursed for it, I'm locking you in the attic."

"It's going to require you to do something you don't consider wise," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus groaned and cupped his face. "What do we have to lose?"

* * *

Hermione held the baby like a lifeline as she sat in the sitting room. Bill noticed her attachment and scowled as he sat down across from her. Fleur walked into the room while combing her hair from her face and groaned. "T'ank you, zo much, 'ermione."

She took the baby, and Hermione grimaced. "Of course, Fleur, I love to help."

"You're looking well, Hermione. Have you been working less?" Bill inquired.

"No, not really. I just have been focusing a bit more on my health," she lied.

There was a ruckus that came for the kitchen, and the curly-haired witch scowled. "What do you mean? Is he alright?" Molly shouted.

Hermione sprung to her feet and wandered into the kitchen to see Sirius panting. "I don't know, he just collapsed. He won't wake up!" Sirius cried.

"Pads, what happened?" Hermione asked.

He huffed and took her hand, dragging her toward the door. "Moony, he's not waking up," he breathed.

Hermione paled and nodded. "Take me to him, Sirius."

The animagus tugged her along across the grass to a large tree. It seemed the marauders were enjoying some quiet time away from the fray. Remus was pressed against the tree, and his head drooped like a doll. An innate fear built in the witch as she collapsed next to him and shook him.

"Remus, Remus!" She hissed.

"Is he breathing?" Sirius said with a shaky tone.

Hermione checked and gasped - he wasn't. She pulled him to the ground and pressed her ear to his chest. Nothing. The witch felt her body filled with adrenaline as she started chest compressions. Hermione began to sing a pop song she read in a muggle magazine about being the same rhythm as CPR.

She bent her mouth to his, pinching his nose and breathed into his lips. Hermione did that twice over before continuing with compressions. However, the next time she breathed into his mouth, he coughed and hit his chest. "Bugger," he groaned.

"What happened," Hermione gasped.

He didn't answer her; he scooped the witch up and kissed her savagely. Hermione whimpered and squirmed across his lap as he trapped her in his arms. It was raw, the type of kissing that led to great shags.

"What happened," Hermione gasped as she pulled from his lips.

"I don't know," he huffed while stroking her cheek.

"Love, it tore me up," Sirius clamored and fell to his knees next to them.

"I think the spell is getting worse," Remus grumbled.

Hermione cupped his cheeks and glanced between his eyes. "Remus, it's alright, I won't let anything bad happen again."

"Please, come home and help us?" He whispered.

Hermione rocked her head. "Alright, I promise. We'll solve this."

"By the way, love, when did you learn that song?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione's cheeks were bright pink. "Your records."

Sirius chuckled and hugged both of them. "Alright, then."

Hermione glanced back at the house to see Molly, Arthur, and company watching them… well, so much for discretion. It was going to be a long dessert.

They climbed off the ground, and Remus clung to the witch, fumbling with his feet. He was walking a bit like he was sluggish from drink. No one saw the animagus drop a Drop Dead Dark Chocolate wrapper on the ground. George was a bloody genius.


	14. Chapter 14

She wasn't sure how she ended up back at Grimmauld Place. Dessert was uncomfortably silent. Molly didn't question it - possibly due to every time someone said Hermione's name, George shot off a spell or gave the person giggle fits with a hex. It was clear, no one was going to ask about the CPR and kiss.

Hermione paced her old room and rubbed her unruly stomach. She was stuck in a house, with the animagus who fathered her child and the werewolf that caused it. Not only that, Remus's sense of smell was acute. Ballocks, how was she going to fix this spell _and_ avoid talking about it?

The small bump under her shirt. It was this beautifully terrible thing. All the things she wanted to hide, she wouldn't be able to do. Her union of an unconventional sort. Her desire to continue such unusual situations. Even the prospect of it being common knowledge after she announced her new gift. It was a scary sort of new — no control over any of the future controversy.

The marauders. How was she going to admit it to them? Confess that she wasn't as brilliant or as prepared as Remus was assured she was. Maybe there was a piece of her that was reckless? She was so concerned about running away. Now she had to stare it in the face and see it for what it was - she loved them both. What a gritty web she wove herself and now her new legacy.

There was a knock at her door and a voice bound into the silence. "Hermione, darling, come have some tea? I'm feeling a bit under the weather," Remus murmured.

Hermione rushed to the door and scowled as she saw the werewolf with a shawl around his shoulders. He was bent and sniffling as he held a tray. "Remus, are you alright?"

He nodded and snorted, but the miserable sound that followed made him grimace. "I must have caught something."

The witch reached over and touched his forehead. He was warmer than usual. "Oh, Remus, you're ill. Let's get you into bed."

Lucky her. That gave her a relief to her anxiety as she took the tray. "It's alright, I'll manage," he huffed and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Come along. Let's get you up the stairs. I don't like your color."

"I don't want to burden you," he groaned.

"You silly man, it's never a burden."

Hermione strolled up the staircase with the tea tray, and the werewolf followed.

"You're so wonderful to Sirius and me. I don't know how we would ever repay you."

She laughed while shaking her head. "There's no payment needed. I care for you both."

They reached his room, and Remus sneezed. "My apologies," he grunted.

Both were silent as she set down the tray and assisted getting the werewolf in bed. Hermione retrieved a cold cloth and blotted his face. It was a wordless duty as he watched her and closed his eyes while she doted on him.

Sirius entered the bedroom and seemed just as worse for wear. Soon the witch was taking care of both the marauders. A troubling thought occurred to her - if they were ill from the spell, what did she do wrong?

"You know, love," Sirius grumbled as he took her free hand. "We love you."

"You're only saying that because your sick as a dog, Sirius," she teased and caressed his cheek.

"He's right," Remus sniffled. "We love you."

"How about I go make you some soup?" She asked while stroking Sirius's hair.

Sirius huffed and pulled her gingerly to the bed. "Just come lay with us?"

Hermione exhaled and rested on the large mattress between them. She wasn't expecting them both to snuggle close to her under the blankets. "I can't lay here all night, I'm not going to sleep in jeans," she said.

The animagus chuckled and helped her unbutton her trousers. Soon they were yanked from her legs and tossed out of bed. "There, you don't have them any longer," Sirius murmured.

"Someone must take care of you both. I need to make you some," Hermione couldn't finish.

Sirius pressed his fingers to her mouth as he sat up. "You need to stop worrying about what we need and just be here with us."

She couldn't argue. He tugged her t-shirt from her, leaving her in her knickers. Now, she wasn't positive he was aware of her small change, but Sirius caressed her stomach as he kissed her cheek. That thought was put on hold as Remus sneezed, cleaned his nose, and moved closer to her. Both marauders had a hand over her stomach now, and she gulped but closed her eyes.

"You had quite a bit of that cake, love," Sirius snickered as his thumb ran just under her navel.

"You're going to get me sick, Pads," Hermione laughed.

Remus rested his bearded chin on her shoulder and chuckled. "No, never. He's a good dog."

"Can I ask you both a question?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course, love. You can sleep with us every night," Sirius murmured.

"No, not that one," Hermione sighed.

Remus hummed and drew circles on her stomach. "You can decorate the bedroom."

Hermione exhaled and pinched her brows. "Not that one either."

"Then what is it? Come the fuck on," Sirius snickered.

"Pads, language," Remus laughed.

Hermione gazed up at the ceiling and breathed. "Why are you both being like this? I'm nothing more than the catalyst to a bad piece of magic."

"I don't know how many times we have to tell you before you hear it. We love you and want you to stay. Like this, with us, for however long you give us," Remus said.

She jerked and sat up, causing both the marauders to follow suit. "This isn't normal," she spat.

"It's our normal. Why does it have to fit in a box?" Sirius questioned.

"When? How? Why?" Her stream of questions was more frantic.

"Why is it so bloody hard for her to understand we love her?" Sirius asked as he glanced over at Remus.

The werewolf shrugged and yawned. "She's always been stubborn. A trait we so happen to share."

"But it's not. I can't just be your third wheel for the rest of my life," Hermione murmured.

"You haven't. You're the spokes, love. We don't work without you. We can still roll, but we've been damaged and misshapen along the way without you," Sirius explained and took her hand.

Hermione glared at them both, shifting her view to each of the marauders. "You're not sick anymore."

"No, we're not. Must be your warmth," Sirius teased as he tugged the witch back to the mattress.

"I just don't understand. How did that happen?" Hermione huffed as they returned to her body.

Remus took her hand and traced her fingers with his own. "Well, it's simple, really. You're this masterful witch who loves far deeper than we both experienced. You trust us, care for us, and love us. It's quite simple when you break it down."

"No, qualms?" Hermione asked.

"We had our own issues about it. However, we have sifted through many of them while you were gone. It comes down to how much we need you and how much you need us," Sirius declared as he cuddled closer to her. "No shagging, just the basics, love."

"But," Hermione was halted.

Remus kissed her and groaned into her mouth. It was fire. She felt like a river was forming already, and all he did was kiss her. The werewolf touched her chest through her bra, which caused her to shudder and pull from his attack. "Don't, they're tender," she murmured.

Remus didn't ask, he just nodded and kissed her with a gentler texture. A hand touched her through her knickers, and she exploded. There was an urgent whimpering that left Hermione's throat, and Sirius didn't have to touch her long before she quivered and cried. It was so shocking at the sudden peak that she squeaked and arched.

"Well, that's new," Sirius snickered as the werewolf pulled from her.

Hermione panted and squirmed. "I, that, well it never happened to me before," she sighed.

"How about instead of analyzing it, we get some sleep? Did you need us to find you something more comfortable to wear?" Remus asked as he stroked her hair.

Hermione nodded. She didn't trust her voice after the surprising flux of her emotions. The werewolf stood up and went to the wardrobe. Sirius cautiously helped the witch from her knickers and sat her up. He unhooked her bra as Remus brought over a t-shirt, a lovely green one.

"There, darling. They won't hurt as much with a softer fabric. We'll make breakfast in the morning," Remus explained.

Hermione shifted into the shirt and exhaled. "You weren't sick, were you?"

"No, we just needed a buffer for you to come to sleep with us," Sirius said.

"Damn George and his chocolates," Hermione said with a laugh.

Remus unbuttoned his shirt and gazed down at the witch. "I know you don't like being fooled, we're sorry."

Hermione exhaled and slumped back into bed. "Well, I'll excuse this, but only because I'm so tired."

"Just get some sleep. You're hard at work, love. A worn body is a disaster," Sirius whispered as he tucked in next to her.

Hermione yawned loudly as the werewolf climbed back into bed. "And earlier?"

"My idea. I thought the only way we could get you home is if you thought we were going to die without you. Which is true, but I think you needed a little coaxing," Sirius confessed.

Hermione snorted and smacked his face lightly. "Don't do it again."

"Never, wouldn't dream of killing Moony again. He's too handsome," Sirius groaned.

She tugged the werewolf closer and sighed. "You're right. But you're in so much trouble when I'm not tired," she mumbled as exhaustion grew heavily upon her.

"We'll take it if you promise to stay," Remus whispered.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, and sleep took her.

* * *

Hermione rose from sleep with a massive groan. She did not have it this morning. The word bloated and miserable came to mind as she shifted in bed, realizing her companions weren't there. Opening her eyes, she saw that the room was empty, but a pair of her pajamas rested at the foot of the bed.

The witch crawled over and retrieved the clothing before climbing out of the blankets. There was a knock just as she pulled on her pants and huffed. "Come in."

"Good morning, we have a full day planned so here's some tea," Remus announced as he marched in with a teacup.

Hermione grabbed at it with greed only to scowl at the contents. This wasn't usual tea. "What is it?"

"It's for your stomach. Sirius said it was uneven yesterday. I drink this after the full moon. Ginger," he remarked with a smile and touched her cheek.

Hermione sipped it with a grimace but soon the wave of nausea simmered. "Thank you, Remus."

"Harry and Ginny just got here. They're talking to Sirius now," Remus declared.

The scowl on Hermione's face only grew. "Why did they come here? I was supposed to meet them at their house for breakfast."

The werewolf exhaled and shook his head. "Hermione, we don't hide secrets well, you and I. Let's at least attempt to be honest."

"Remus, what are you talking about?"

"Hermione, you can't hide it forever. Now, let's let your friends help with the hard bit," Remus murmured and parted from her space.

"But, Remus," she tried again as she reached for his hand.

"Not talking about it won't make it any easier when you can't hide it anymore. I'm sorry we weren't safer about it," Remus mumbled as the color rose to his cheeks.

Hermione nearly dropped the half-full teacup. She was ignorant of how much the werewolf knew. "How did you know?"

"Well, hiding with an infant to cloud a very maternal scent would about do it," Remus said as he took the cup from her. "But it doesn't disguise it fully. I knew yesterday. Now, we're going to go down the staircase, tell the Potters what happened and give you a chance to have support. No more crying in bathrooms and certainly no more debating on doing this alone. If you still want us at a distance, you'll have to make a stunning proposition for Sirius to help you with the baby."

She wabbled on her feet, and the werewolf assisted her to the bed. "Remus, this is so wrong," Hermione whimpered.

He ducked down to her eye-level and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry we weren't careful with your body. I promise that we won't disrespect it again. If you are going to be angry with anyone, please, be angry with me. Sirius has a tender heart, and he's new to all of this."

She took his empty hand in hers as a tear skated down her cheek. "I'm not angry. I feel I disappointed you both. I shouldn't want this baby."

"Why not? You want to be a mother," Remus said.

"But I feel I took advantage," she sighed.

The werewolf set the cup down and laughed. "You took advantage? Hermione, we are batty about you. Sonnet writing, love potion making, absolutely gone for you. If you want this, we want to help you. If you don't, we want you happy. This isn't a game or a trick from a spell. It just opened our eyes to how insane we'd have to be not to love you. You gave us every piece of you that you possibly could in order to save us. If we didn't adore you before, we sure as hell do now."

"And you want this too? A baby changes things, Remus," Hermione said while wiping tears from her cheeks.

He touched her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "If you want it, it shall be our journey together — all of us. If you think I'm leaving Sirius to raise a child alone, you're raving mad," Remus teased.

Hermione laughed and exhaled. "Yes, that would be quite counter-intuitive."

"Will you come live with us? Let us take care of you and the baby? Rub your feet when they get sore because they will. Wash your hair when you feel grimy and tired. Will you let us love you, Hermione?"

Hermione rocked her head as her lips curled. "If you wish."

Remus groaned. "More than anything." He didn't wait for more words. He kissed her while cupping her cheeks.

It was gorgeous and relieving. That was it - the truth was out, and he still wanted her to stay. As far as luck, she had her fair share. The next trial would be to get the rest of her world on board… including her best friend and his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was scowling— not something Hermione wanted to see as they entered the dining room. Ginny was shifting in her chair as she sipped her tea. They were alone. Absolutely great. This meant that they dropped the children off at the Burrow for this conversation. Hermione gulped as she walked entirely into the room and drew the Potters' attention.

"Good morning," Ginny murmured.

Sirius shot up and pranced over to the witch. She could see just how uncomfortable he was in the smile he masked. "Good morning, love," he declared and kissed her cheek.

Hermione touched his cheek and sighed. "Sirius, let's sit."

His face paled as he exhaled and assisted the witch to her chair. "Alright."

Remus grabbed a teapot and extra cups before sitting on the other side of Hermione. "Tea?" He asked them.

"No, I think we'll wait on tea, Remus," Harry said with a wave of his hand.

The werewolf poured some tea and dressed it before handing it to Hermione. "So, you heard our side, now, let's have her speak before you rip into us any farther, hm?" Remus offered.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny huffed as she folded her arms. "That's not witty or even close to being smart, Hermione. What bumbling fool doesn't remember a potion?"

Hermione fidgeted before she sipped her cup. What was she going to say? What defense did she have?

"Nevermind the fact that you, well, shagged them," Harry grumbled.

"Hey, now, I thought you were going to let her speak?" Sirius groaned.

"Mum is going to die, come back to life to curse them, and die again," Ginny hissed.

"Okay," Hermione exerted. "I know I buggered up," she stated.

Remus shook his head. "No, you didn't, darling. We did. We let you leave without a word in edgewise."

Sirius agreed as he touched Hermione's shoulder. "We did. It was a rather big mistake on our part."

"This doesn't work like this, Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she set her cup down with a loud clunk. "Like what, Harry? Nothing has made any sense since they returned! What did you want any of us to do? I didn't even think this was possible!" She pointed to her abdomen.

Ginny moistened her lips before leaning forward. "So, Remus explained very few details, and we would like to understand."

Sirius held up a hand and cleared his throat. "Well, Ginerva, when two people love each other, they take each other's clothes off," he paused when Harry shot him a scathing glare.

"You both were happily together, how does she enter in the picture?" Harry spat.

"I'm assuming you think she was just a sexually stimulated night that we happened to have with her," Remus remarked with a deep exhale.

"What else would it be? I know she shagged Sirius at her birthday party," Ginny said with an arch to her eyebrow. "She came to me for a potion after the event."

Harry pivoted toward his wife. "She did what?"

"Oh, we shagged, quite thoroughly in a closet," Sirius snickered.

Harry pulled off his glasses and scrubbed his face. "How? How does this happen?"

Hermione glanced between the marauders with a pinched expression. "It just did. My theories of how to end the spell were just as I thought by the evidence. Every time these two would do something, we would switch. When I spent the night with both of them, I intended to end the spell. I never thought they wanted more than that."

"Wait, both?" Ginny squeaked.

Sirius chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Surprised? Unfortunately, I had to be tied to the bed."

Harry groaned and held up a hand. "Okay, no details. I don't want to know. I just need to know what's going to be the next step. She can't do this alone."

"She's not, we're going to take care of her," Sirius agreed.

Ginny tilted her head to each side and breathed. "Well, that's easier said than done. You both are dating."

"That doesn't mean we aren't going to spend the rest of our lives making her and the baby a priority," Remus sighed.

"Why is everyone talking like I'm not here?" Hermione huffed as she grimaced at Remus.

Remus reached over and kneaded her shoulder. "It's a lot to take in. I remember when Dora told me I nearly fainted."

"Yes, but that was between you and your wife. This is my best friend, Remus. A witch I swore up and down I would protect and keep safe after all she went through for me. You don't think I hold guilt for what she and Ron went through? I know that when she was tortured, it was far worse than she told anyone," Harry grumbled.

Hermione stood up and breathed. "Okay, listen. I understand this doesn't make sense. It may seem like it was careless or complex, but this is where we are. It took everything out of me to leave after I thought I solved this issue. I was completely torn and felt guilty for it. I'm doing this, and they aren't going to leave me for it."

"No, in fact, we're begging her to stay. She's not an inconvenience or an accident. She's the reason we know life has a purpose again," Sirius paused his speech and smirked while crossing his arms. "She's the reason Remus even wanted to try again. She convinced him it was alright to have the feelings he did."

"We're just trying to understand how far this goes, Sirius. How far do you all plan to take this? Is this a relationship? Is it just raising the child altogether? Or are you all," she paused when Remus groaned and waved his hand.

"Ginny, as much as we would love to give you all the answers, we don't have them. We have been trying to get her home for months. Now with the baby, we plan on her staying if she will have us. Whatever she wants from us, she has," Remus explained.

Hermione's cheeks were tinted as she turned to Remus. "You truly feel that way?"

Sirius bent toward her and grinned. "What, you think we would let you get away that easily?"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other with scowls before turning back to the trio. "What is the plan for the baby? Sirius, are you going to claim the child formally? If that's the truth, then are you going to say this is just an accident? You both are in a relationship, and the entire family knows," Harry declared.

Hermione tapped the table and twitched her nose. "Well, firstly, I have to go get checked out. I just found out yesterday. Second, we need to set out a plan."

"No working," Sirius mused.

"Absolutely not," Hermione huffed. "I'm going to keep doing my job, Sirius."

"Then fewer hours," Remus added.

"Absolutely not," Hermione hissed.

Ginny smirked as she leaned her chin on her hands. "Oh, I actually like this. You're formidable, Hermione, but by no means as stubborn as both of them combine."

Hermione moaned and slumped in her chair. "Merlin, no. Stop that. Okay, listen, we need to focus on the important things here. Yes, I will move in to receive help. No, I won't tolerate either of you telling me when I can and cannot work," she paused and snapped a glare at both the marauders. "I need you and Harry to support me, Gin. I need you both to understand this wasn't planned, but they respect me."

Harry breathed and ran a hand over his face and into his hair. "Okay, Hermione. We'll be supportive. I'll ask George to help me pack up your place. We do require a few things in return. We need to know that no matter your relationship status, you'll be taken care of with the baby. I don't want this to make your life harder."

"Well, Harry, I don't think she wants to get married tomorrow," Sirius said.

Hermione's cheeks evolved with a dark blush. "We haven't even had a private conversation on the next step in this. Can we please not go on about marriage?"

"Oh, wait, that's a good idea," Ginny giggled as she pointed to Sirius. "She would be a Black then."

Harry shifted his head from side to side. "True."

Hermione moaned and scrubbed her face. "Alright, this needs to stop. I can't even catch my breath."

"Did you want to go get cleaned up while I make you breakfast?" Remus offered as he rubbed her shoulder.

The curly-haired witch exhaled with a nod. "I don't think this is going to go very far without more discomfort, and I don't have the energy for it."

Remus reached for her cheek, and she pressed her face into his hand. "You just go relax. You can come down here when you're ready. We'll take care of this business now that they know you weren't coerced into this."

She smiled and bent to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." Hermione turned and kissed Sirius's cheek. "And you, handsome."

Harry and Ginny mouthed the word 'handsome,' to each other with frowns as Hermione left the room. The Potters were left with so many questions buzzing around that the marauders could almost hear them on the air. Remus rubbed his face and huffed as Sirius relaxed in his chair.

"So, how do you want to go about doing this, Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus eyed him as he pulled his hand away. "Well, we need to get her comfortable before anything else. We'll head to the hospital after she isn't as afraid of judgment."

"We're not judging her, Remus," Harry sighed.

"You kind of are, but we understand," Sirius grumbled with a toss of his fingers.

Ginny inhaled with a nod. "Okay, marauders. Then what's the next step. Are you going to do something about her and the child's security?"

"Well, yeah," Sirius grumbled. "But we need the time to do it, Ginny. You can expect her to just give into us taking care of her. She thought for the longest time that she was taking care of us."

Harry rocked his head as he hummed. "Alright, well, er, then what can we do for you both?"

"We just want your help. It's going to be difficult to convince her to let us do all the work needed for this. The family is going to be an issue," Remus sighed.

"Yes, my family is a problem," Ginny winced.

"We'd rather not die," Sirius chuckled. "Again."

Harry removed his glasses and scrubbed his face with both hands. "Oh, what a mental situation."

"It comes down to a simple explanation; we both adore her," Remus clarified.

Sirius nodded and moved into Hermione's seat to wrap his arm around Remus's shoulder. "Equally so, which is why we don't mind. We don't mind how insane we sound, because that's who we are. If she decides it's not for her, then we'll support her as needed."

Ginny sat straight and rocked her head. "Okay then, we will be your allies in this. If you believe this unconventional mess is what you believe will make her happy, then we shall do whatever it takes."

"Good, I thought we might get hexed," Sirius laughed as he nudged the tense werewolf. "Love, what do you think? Should we get our girl ready to go now?"

"We're coming," Harry declared as he reached for his glasses.

"No, you don't have to," Remus grumbled.

"Actually we do. She'll need us to convince her to go home with you after she finds out for certain that she's pregnant," Ginny said.

Remus rocked his head before pressing it against Sirius's face. "It's going to be a long day."

"Oh, well worth it. Not often I get to say we're going to be dads," Sirius teased.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Pads, I truly hope you take this seriously."

"Very Sirius," the animagus snickered.

Ginny stood up and rubbed her hands together. "Let's make some food quick so we can go. She'll need it."

"We all will," Harry agreed.


End file.
